Harry Growing up at The Dursleys
by butterflyrain23
Summary: This is a story where Harry grows up with the Durlsey's. Petunia Dursley made up with her sister not long before that night on Halloween and instead of hating her nephew she cares for him. Vernon is unsure what he is not open to the idea of magic. Dudley grows up caring for Harry and they are like brothers. Nice Petunia! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!
1. Chapter 1 The Morning that it all

Chapter 1 _The Morning That Changed Everything_

In a neighborhood that was rather quiet and every house was the same lived a family by the last name of Dursley. There was as follows Vernon Dursley who was a big beef man with hardly any neck, and a very large mustache. He was the director of a place called Grunnings who made drills

Mrs Dursley on the other hand was a thin blonde and had a rather long neck she was the sister of Lilly Evans or formally known as Potter. She had finally spoken to her sister and they had been talking through letters for several months now. Even sent pictures along with their letters of their sons. Her sister had a boy about a month younger than her own son Dudley. The child had black hair and bright green eyes and when she first saw the picture all she could do was smile. Her son on the other hand had blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was rather big for his age but she did plan on changing that. Vernon had insisted that she spoil the boy but she really had no intention of doing that. She had no idea that the next morning would change everything.

**The Next Morning**

She awoke the next morning after getting dressed and looked in Dudley's room to find him still asleep she smiled to herself as she walked downstairs intending on getting breakfast made for Vernon and ready before waking up Dudley. She opened the door to get the milk that was usually left every morning and paused her eyes widened as she looked down to see a baby boy wrapped in a soft blue blanket, she recognized it as one that her sister Lilly had made herself with her nephews name on it as she had made one the same for Dudley as well. She knelt down and picked up the baby and smiled softly as she saw him open his eyes. She realized this was her nephew and she could not help the feeling she was getting inside. She saw the letter that was tucked in the blankets and opened it to see what it said.

_Mrs. Petunia Dursley,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your sister Lilly Potter nee Evans and her Husband James Potter have been killed. I know this may be a shock to you as you and your sister had once again became close in the past year. I know you are aware that they were in hiding and that I do not need to go into details of all of this with you. I do however have a request of you and that is that you watch over young Harry. That you treat him as you would your own son and when the time comes let him know of our world. I ask that you do everything you can to make sure your husband does not harm the boy as I know that he is not as open to our world with my talks with Lily._

_There is also one other thing that happened that night that you should be aware of. In the moment the potters realized that Voldemort was coming up to the gate the instantly knew they had to protect Harry. It is everyone's guess that James tried to hold him off to give lily time to run as he was found first near the top of the stairs. Lilly on the other hand was found in front of Harry's cot as if she was protecting him. That is what stopped Voldemort from succeeding in killing him was that lily sacrificed herself for Harry to keep him safe. He tried to kill young Harry but his spell backfired and he disappeared. No one is sure what really happened to him but I fear that he is not truly gone. I ask that you take Harry in to provide a protection that only you can give him. A blood protection that can protect him far better than anyone else and the only way it can happen is if Harry resides with you and your family as you are his only blood relatives. I know this will be a bug adjustment for you but I hope you will take all this in and allow young Harry to stay with you. If you need anything Miss Figg knows how to reach me._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

As she looked down at the baby in her arms tears began to fall down her face. She looked down at the Harry and at that moment he opened his eyes and she saw the bright green that was once her sisters looking up at her and in that moment she knew that no matter what Vernon said she would take care of Harry. She would do it for her sister and to give him the best life she could.

"I promise you Harry that no matter what I will take Care of you." She reached down and rubbed the boys cheek softly and smiled when a small coo came from him.

She grabbed the milk bottles and hurried into the house she was not looking forward to when Vernon woke up to find Harry here but she would deal with that when it came as for now she wanted to finish getting breakfast done before waking up Dudley.


	2. Chapter 2 Vernon Finds Out

_Chapter 2 Vernon Finds out_

She hurried to the kitchen to make sure everything was still cooking okay and nothing seemed to be burning which she was relieved about. Then she looks down to find Harry looking around the room at everything. She smiled a bit at that. "Come on little one lets get you something to eat." She looked down to him to see him still looking around. "Harry…are you hungry?" she knew this must all be strange to him but she hoped that he would be okay soon. He looked up when she called his name and right about that time his stomach growled a little. He giggles a little at that. "well I guess I will take that as a yes then?" she walks over and grabs the extra high chair that used to be Dudley's and after looking it over noticed that it looked pretty new still. She brought it out and set Harry inside making sure he was buckled up before walking over to place breakfast on plates for everyone. She placed some eggs on Harry's plate along with some bread torn up in pieces. She wasn't sure what he liked yet as she had only seen him a few times.

It wasn't long before she heard a cry upstairs. Looking over she was satisfied that Harry was still safely in the high chair and didn't seem as he would try and get out. She went up the stairs to pick up Dudley and carry him back downstairs to get him settled for breakfast as well. "Good Morning sweetie." She kissed his forehead before hugging him close to her. "lets get you ready for breakfast so you can see Harry again." She looked to him and smiled at the mention of Harry his eyes lit up and he was struggling to try and get downstairs. She laughed a little and carried him down the stairs placing him in his high chair that she had placed right next to Harry's

Dudley smiled when he was placed in the highchair next to Harry and grabbed his hand. They both started babbling and cooing. What they were saying on the other hand who really knew. Petunia just smiled and walked over grabbing up both their plates and setting them in front of them. She only hoped that she could get Harry to eat something. He seemed to be doing good so far but she knew that it wouldn't stay that way forever as he would eventually miss his parents. She started to feed both of them making sure that they both ate and finished. She had just gotten both boys cleaned up and in the playpen whenever Vernon came down and noticed Harry with Dudley.

Petunia? Who is that? He had not seen Harry or even a picture of him as Petunia had known that with him it would not have mattered any.

She looked to him when he came in not even stopping before she answered. "Harry, he is Lilly's son." There were tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall just yet. "Her and her husband were both killed last night and Harry somehow survived so." She handed him the letter that had been left with him.

Vernon read the letter and his face got redder with each line and word he read. WHAT! He said very loudly scaring both boys and they started to cry. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WE HAVE TO KEEP THIS FREAK?"

He had expected petunia to be on his side but when he looked at her she glared at him. "Yes Vernon I am! But I am not keeping him because the letter says we have to. I am keeping him because I WANT to. Harry is my nephew and I will not just leave him at some orphanage. You can either respect my decision or you can leave. I made the mistake of not being there for my family once and I will not do that again!

He just stared at her his mouth opening and closing much like that of a fish. He was surprised as she had never spoken to him in that way before. Although he knew it best not to argue with her ad he would more than likely not win or it would result in her leaving. "Fine, keep the brat, But don't expect me to be nice to him!" he walked off or stopped off rather to the kitchen and started to eat his breakfast that she had placed on the table for him.

She sighed a little to herself and picked them both up calming them down from whenever Vernon was yelling. She knew that this would not be the end of it. There would be an argument later on once both boys were asleep. "shh…Dudley, Harry.. Its okay. Your both okay." She just held both of them close to her and rubbed their backs softly in attempt to calm them. It worked after a few moments as they started to calm down. She them placed them both back down to play as she got up to start cleaning everything up. As she walked back in Vernon had just finished and she grabbed his plate putting it in the sink to wash later.

"So where is this boy going to sleep?" He said rather loudly to get his wife's attention. He didn't care one way or another the brat could sleep outside for all he cared.

She looked over to him and smiled a little "why he will sleep in one of the extra bedrooms of course!" she knew this would start something more but honestly she didn't care. She loved Harry he deserved to be treated the same as her own son.

WHAT! He said loudly but at the looks his wife gave him he lowered his voice to a normal tone. "Why should we even give him his own room? Its not as if we wanted him as a burden on us.

She glared at him when he said that. "Harry is not a burden Vernon and he never will be. As for the extra rooms well we can keep Dudley's play room for both boys and the guest room can be made into a room for him." She saw the look he gave her. "Don't look at me like that! Marge doesn't have to have her own room when she comes over! Plus she can always have a hotel. I will not deny Harry a room simply because you want to keep the guest room empty for the few times she comes over!" she said nothing else as she stormed out of the room leaving Vernon to look after her.

He sat there mumbling to himself. "Freak…..abnormal child…don't see why he has to stay here. We would be better off with him in an orphanage." He muttered nonsense to himself for a few minutes and then got up and grabbed his suitcase and went out the door. He didn't say anything to Petunia as he knew she was still mad at him. He however knew that this was not going to be a good day for him as it had already started out bad. He didn't want that little brat but he knew nothing could change her mind and she would insist on keeping him. He just drove to work thinking on just how much things would change with 2 toddlers in the house instead of just one.

It only took him a few minutes to get to work as it wasn't that far from where they lived. He got out and walked in rather quickly as he was not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. This however was not his lucky day for that. He had one of the Assistant Directors waiting for him when he got there. In his hand was a stack of places that were requesting Drills. He sighed and unlocked the door motioning for the man to come in.

"What all do you have there?" He tried to keep his voice polite but he was irritated this morning. However the man never seemed to notice.

"oh I have a notice from a Dr. Granger at the local family Dentistry. Seems he is wanting to buy drills for his practice." He hands him the file to look over. "I was curious as to if we even carried those so I told him I would speak with you.

Vernon grabbed the file and looked it over nodding to himself. "well I don't see why we can't meet with him. Have him come here in a few days over lunch and we can talk then." He had not sold this type before but hey a deal is a deal and he liked to make as many of them as he could. Little did he know just how much this one action would change things. For him it would be irritating for everyone else it may not be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3 Changes in The Dursley House

_Chapter 3 The Very Changed House of The Dursley's_

It had been about a week since that night on Halloween that Petunia Dursley lost her younger sister and came to be the one who gained custody of her nephew Harry Potter. She of course did not regret this as it had only been a week but she was already fond of the little boy and was glad to see that Dudley had gotten even close to him as well. She had always hoped for another child to grow up with him but so far that hadn't happened. Vernon on the other hand had not really said much about Harry even though he was not fond of the idea he knew better than to try and hurt the child as his wife would no doubt defend him and no matter how harsh he may seem he did love his wife and child even if he was unsure of what to think about Harry.

Things had changed in the house as before it just consisted around Dudley and before he had been getting pretty spoiled but now he was really doing much better and it seemed as if he wouldn't end up that way at all. As petunia was in the kitchen making lunch for the boys and herself since Vernon had already left for work the boys were in the living room in the playpen playing together.

_Harry's POV_

He looked around for a few moment's and noticed that he didn't see his aunt anywhere but knew she would be back. He looked to Dudley who was trying to reach a toy that had fallen out of the crib. He smiled and giggled a little as he finally reached it and they continued to play happily together. He began to think about the past week or so and started to cry. It was not one of the normal cries one would get when they were in pain or just sleepy it was a cry filled with pain deep inside. He at that moment wanted his mommy and daddy but he knew somehow that they wouldn't come. He may have been a baby but he was far from being dumb. He could hear Petunia coming in and picking him up as she rocked him trying to calm him down. She was obviously not sure what was upsetting him until he said one thing. "Mommy!" At that moment it w as easy to see that his aunt knew what was bothering him. After a few moments he also said "Daddy" Softly as well and his cries just were not stopping.

Petunia looked down at her nephew and felt her heart break as she heard those words she knew he would miss his parents it was natural but she knew that there was not too much she could really do other than comfort him so she just held him close. "shh…Harry sweetheart its okay." She continued to soothe him gently to calm his cries.

Were dey…" that was all he said and he was looking around then he looked up at here with tear filled green eyes and she could see just how much he missed them just with one look.

She wasn't sure what to really say or how to explain to the little boy who was still so young that his parents were dead. As he was not even 2 yet. Although she knew that somehow he would understand she knew that she just had to give the best explanation that she could. So she sat there for a moment thinking on how she could put it where the baby would understand. Finally after a bit of struggling to find words she spoke. "Your mommy and daddy are in Heaven." At his confused look she smiled and continued "they are up in the sky Harry watching over you. Making sure that you are safe." She hoped she explained this right and when she looked down he looked up at that time. "Watchin…me?" he said softly as she just smiled and said softly "Yes Harry they are up there watching you and they will always be " she just held him close as she heard him calm down. She said softly to the boy as she held him "I promise Harry I will always be here for you.' She just kissed his messy black hair and smiled as she heard his breathing even out. She got up and carried him to what was the guest room and placed him in the crib wrapping him up. She looked around at the room and sighed softly she needed to decorate it for him as it really only had the basics but she knew that she had plenty of time for that as right now all she wanted was to just try and make him feel comfortable being around her as she didn't really have to much time to spend with him before now.

She hurried back downstairs once Harry was asleep to find Dudley asleep as well. It would seem that he also was sleepy and had been fighting his nap as much as Harry was. So she picked him up and carried him upstairs laying him down in his bed as well before kissing him on the forehead and walking downstairs. She sighed softly as she made herself a cup of tea and just sat at the table to think a bit while the boys were both asleep for their naps. She knew that this was going to be a long couple of years but she only knew that when it came time for Harry to rejoin the magical world that was once his parents she wanted him to be ready and that included honoring his parents memory and making sure that he knew the truth. It may be hard at times and she knew this but as she thought of the little boy upstairs she could not help but smile as she loved him just as she loved her own son Dudley and she would protect him no matter what. She said softly "Thank you Lily for allowing me to have this chance. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you but I will treat Harry as if he was my own." She was not sure if here sister could hear her but at that moment a slight breeze blew through the house and she smiled softly as it was one of those moments where she felt calm and felt as if her sister was truly watching over here and both of the kids. She just sat there after that sipping on her tea thinking of all the things she would need to get for Harry's room to make it his own as Dudley's always was for him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Primary Days

_The Primary Days Chapter 4_

It had been quite awhile since that night that petunia found her nephew about 6 years or so at least. The little boy in question was up in his room asleep at the moment and in the room next to him was his cousin Dudley. Both were different in many ways but there was also a lot of ways that they were alike as well. Dudley has somewhat become very protective of Harry since it seems that a lot of people like to pick on him. He opens his eyes and sighs a little his face still in the pillow. Harry was a very sweet kid but when it came to going to school he didn't like it too much since everyone always picked on him. He did have a few friends though which for that he was glad. He could hear his Aunt petunia coming up the stairs and he knew it was time for him to get up. The door opens slowly as she looks in and smiles softly. "its time to wake up Harry."

Smiling back at her I nod a little. "Okay Aunt Petunia." I said that softly as she walked out of the room to head to wake up Dudley. He was always a bit harder to wake up as he hardly ever wanted to be awake this early. He had never really been all that much of a morning person. He yawns a little and gets up walking over to his closet and pulls out a simple pair of jeans and a green shirt that went rather well with his eyes. It was not a t-shirt however but a button up. He may only be 8 but he really liked dressing nice even if it was just for school. His aunt had always liked this and often encouraged him with it. Dudley had even started to change how he dressed when he saw that it did look nice with how his cousin dressed.

`he looked into the mirror and sighs a little as he tried to brush down his hair. It had always been so hard to fix but he decided to try something new today. How it would turn out he was unsure but it never hurt to try he thought as he walked over and grabbed the bottle of gel that always sat on a shelf in his room. He squeezes some into his hand and moves it through his hair as he tries to get more of a spiked look. It actually worked and looked pretty good to his surprise. He smiled a little and grabbed his backpack from his desk putting the few books he had in it and walked down the stairs. "Morning Dudley, Morning Aunt Petunia" she looked over when he said that and smiled. "Good morning Harry, you know what? Your hair really does look good like that. You should start fixing it that way more often." She said as she puts a plate down in front of him just as he sat down at the table. Dudley was already sitting down eating his breakfast. Which was eggs, bacon and toast. Pretty simple and a breakfast that most would love but no one at that table had an overfilled plate. Well except for maybe Vernon but when it comes to him Petunia knew that he would make a big deal out of it if she tried to limit his food.

"Well boy, seems you finally managed to get that hair of yours styled." He said rather loudly but hey that is just how he talked. "I wanted to try something different." He shrugged a little and takes a bite of his eggs, chewing and then drinks some of his apple juice before speaking again. "Plus I was curious on what it would look. I saw a boy at the park with his hair like this yesterday." Vernon nods at that as he takes a rather big bite of his food.

Dudley shakes his head a little at his dad as he crams his mouth with food. "well Harry I like it. If my hair were shorter I would even like to try mine that way someday." He smiled a bit at that. Petunia just sat at the table and smiled a little as she takes a bite. Vernon used to really be rude to Harry but over the last few years he started to tolerate him more which in her opinion even if he wasn't overly nice at least he didn't try to hurt him. "Boys you need to finish up. Its almost time for school." All you hear is yes Mom, Aunt Petunia as then finish up and get up from the table as they walk over to the sink and place their plates there before walking over to get their bags.

"Oh Harry, the Grangers called yesterday and they plan to come for a visit soon. I already told Dudley and meant to tell you but you were already asleep when I went to your room" He smiled when she said that. "Great thanks!" He was happy at that as he couldn't wait to see Hermione she was one of his best friends. Even though they went to different elementary schools she got along with him and Dudley both very well and he liked the times he got to see her. They had met right after he came to live with his aunt and uncle when Vernon had a meeting with her parents at their dental place to see about drills for the practice they run. Turns out they liked them and have continued to purchase them from Grunnings the past few years. Which is a good thing to Uncle Vernon..

Both Dudley and Harry run outside to the car as Vernon shakes his head a little. They always had so much energy and it was sometimes hard for him to keep up with them. He walkes out and gets in they were already in the car. He looked to Harry who had a book in his hands already absorbed within it. He knew the boy liked to read and he had even asked him for books every now and then. He knew he didn't really ask for too much so he had no problem getting them for him. Dudley was listening to music on the radio which is something he loved. "Dudley, Harry I expect both of you to finish your list of chores today and then get started on your homework when you both get home." He said as he drove them to school. He knew that his own son sometimes put off his homework until the last minute. His grades were rather good though as were Harry's but he knew he liked to study. "Yes Dad" Dudley said after a moment. He knew it was better not to argue with his dad. "Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said as he looked out the window and realized that they were there he shuts his book and places it in his bag as they both get out with quick good byes to Vernon before they walk into the school to start the day.

- Later That Day after School-

Harry was running away from some of the boys that liked to beat up on some of the kids. He was their favorite target for some reason and they knew whenever Dudley was not around to take up for Harry it was the best time to get him. He kept running and he somehow managed to get onto the room of the school when he was trying to get away from them he looked down. "Where did he go?" Piers said as they all look around, "Oh well it doesn't matter we will get him tomorrow." One of the other boys said as they all ran off to find another kid to pick on. He sighs softly and looks for a way down. He saw a latter type thing on the side of the building and climbed down quickly. He was not sure what just happened but he knew that it had not been the first time something like this happened to him,. He really didn't understand it honestly but he knew he needed to tell his Aunt Petunia about it. He ran down the road quickly and saw Dudley just walking in the door. "Harry, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw how upset his cousin looked. "They were chasing me again and I somehow ended up on the roof of school." He didn't need to say anything more he just nodded a little at that. "You should tell mom and dad. Maybe they can figure out what's going on." He said to him as he wrapped his arm around him and walked into the house with him.

Petunia had been in the kitchen working on dinner as she sees them come in. "Dudley, Harry?" she walked up to them and kneels down to Harry to see him with tears in his eyes. "Aunt Tuney, it happened again. I did something weird." He said softly as tears fall down his eyes. She sighs softly and pulls him into a hug he only called her Aunt Tuney when something was bothering him. "Shh. its okay Harry. You are not weird sweetheart." She looks to Dudley who looked worried for his cousin and smiled softly to him. "Go get your father from upstairs and tell him to come down." She gets up as Dudley runs up the stairs to get his dad and pulls Harry up. She walks over and gets him a glass of apple juice as she knew it was his favorite he smiled and took it. "Thank you" he takes a drink of it and smiles a little as he tastes it on his tongue and looks up at her. "Now, what do you say we go into the living room and have a talk?" she looked down at him and held out her hand, he nodded after a moment and grabs her hand walking into the living room with her as they sat down on the cough. Vernon and Dudley were already there as well. "Vernon, its time we told him." Vernon nodded as he knew w hat she was talking about. She walked over to the other side of the room and picks up a box that had different things of her sister in it. It was small but it had always been in a cabinet in the living room that no one ever touched as they knew not too..

She looks over at Harry and walked back over to him. "Harry we have something to talk to you about. The real reason why everything always happens when you are upset or something like that." He looked up his green eyes shinning with curiosity. "Really?" it was easy to see that he wondered what she meant. Both her and Vernon smile a little. "Yes really" he said after a moment and looks to Petunia as he knew she would have to start the story. She nodded a little and takes a breath before beginning.


	5. Chapter 5 The Talk with Harry and Truth

_Chapter 5 The Talk With Harry and The Truth_

"Well to start you need to know the story behind your parents death as it will be very important in the future for you to know the truth and as well as the full story." she looked to him to see his reaction as she knew that being an 8 year old he would have many questions. she knew her nephew to be a very curious little boy and there were times that such curiosity coming from him would make her think of her sister. Only instead of making her upset it would bring a smile to her face as she knew that her sister really does live on in her nephew.

"The truth?" He looks up at her and of course the curiosity shines in his eyes. "What do you mean the truth Aunt Petunia?" He was seated next to her his head resting on her shoulder as he often did when he was seated next to his aunt.

She looks to him with a smile as she begins to talk again. "Yes Harry, we told you that your parents were killed. While that is true there is a bit more to it than that. Although first we will start by telling you the reason behind all the strange things that happen with you." she looks to see him still listening to her. "You are not odd, you are different Harry and a very special little boy."

With a confused look on his face he looks to her. "Special? what do you mean." He knew his aunt and uncle likely both knew the meaning behind this and looking at both of them he could see that it was not meant in a bad way. Although that made him pretty curious to know what they really mean by that. He knew though that he would soon know. His aunt always has been good at explaining things to him in a way where he can understand them.

"What I mean by special is that the odd things you can do are a type of magic." at his look of disbelief she could not help but laugh a little. "You are a wizard Harry just like both of your parents were."

"Magic...my mom and dad were wizards? So Magic is real? Will I get to learn it?" He looks to his aunt the excitement in his eyes. He was currently bouncing on the couch as he started to think on everything his aunt had just said.

Vernon also lets out a laugh watching his nephew as he bounces on the couch and begins to ask many questions that were pretty normal for an 8 year old who had just been told that magic was real. "Yes Harry, Magic is very real. When you turn 11 you will be receive a letter that will invite you to a school of magic." he looks to him with a smile before starting again.

"wow!" He was not bouncing even more. "I can not wait to get my letter then! I want to go learn magic like my mom and dad!" He looks to his aunt as she had not moved from his side. her arm currently around him. "Wait...are you and uncle Vernon Magical? Is Dudley?

Petunia looks down to him and smiles. she could remember the day Lily got her letter as if it was yesterday. The same look in her eyes as her son had right now. She thinks on his question and thinks about the best way to explain it to him because she knew that it could be confusing if not explained right. She kne that when it came time for him to go into the magical world she watned him to know as much as possible. "well...your uncle Vernon and I are what the wizarding world Call muggles. As for Dudley we are not sure. he has done some things that make us wonder lately if he is magical like you?" She says softly as she kisses his forhead.

Dudley was sitting by his dad on the loveseat quietly just listening. "Mom I hope I am a wizard! Then I can be with Harry and he will not have to be alone in a new world by himself!" He loved hiscousin and he was almost like a brother to him. As he thinks of his cousin being in a new world by himself he shakes his head. He did not like that idea at all. Not because he was jealous but because he always has been there to look out for his cousin.

Vernon looks to Petunia and smiles at what Dudley just said. "well son, the only way to really be sure is to see if you get a letter in a few years. It should come the same time as Harry's since you would both be starting in the same year." It made him proud to see just how much he was willing to take up for his cousin and be there for him. He knew well that Harrry was picked on all the time and that Dudley had gotten in many fights to help him.

Petunia takes another breath then looks to Harry. He was quiet and she could tell he was thinking on everything that she had said. "Harry...you okay?" She says softly as she looks down at him.

He looks at her and nods. "Yes, I was just thinking on everything you said and it makes me even more curious to know how my parents died." He says before looking down. "I mean...the story behind it and why it had to happen." He really did miss his parents. There have been so many times in the past that he would wish they could be there.

"I know you miss them Harry. I can only hope that hearing the truth will help."

"Maybe it will" he said that softly. "I am ready Aunt Petuinia" There was a determined look within his eyes.

She nods and then closes her eyes for a moment. "Well it starts not long before your birthday I believe as your mom contacted me to let me know that all of you were in danger from an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort and that they had to go into hiding soon so we may not be able to talk for awhile." she closes her eyes after she said this.

"Why did he he come after us?" He says softly.

She looks to her nephew and pulls him close to her. "I wish I knew Harry." She starts again after a moment. "They went under a sort of charm that was supposed to keep them hidden. They had what was called a secret keeper." At his confused look she explains. "it was someone that would keep the secret of where they were staying and keep them save from Voldemort. Only it seems that person betrayed them and told where they were staying.. Then on Halloween Voldemort came to the house where you and your parents were staying and he killed your mom and dad both." Tears were falling down her face now as she spoke. she was still holding Harry close to her as tears were falling down his face as well. "your mom though was determined to save you so she stayed in front of you to make sure that he couldn't get you."

He looks to her. "So..she protected me? Did he try to kill me too?" he looks at her and he was confused as he could not understand how someone could kill another person to him it just really did not make any sense. He did wonder what had happened to this wizard to make him so evil that he would kill people.

She nods softly "Yes, he did try to kill you too Harry. Although something strange happened when he did. As he fired the curse it backfired on him and he disappeared. From that night on everyone has given you a sort of nickname."

"A nickname, what was it?" Harry says softly. Dudley was just listening to all of this he was shocked that this had happened. he always wondered why Harry did not get to have his parents andit seems now they knew.

"Mom...is he really gone or will he come back?" Dudley said softly.

"No one knows son." Vernon explains to him. "It seems as for now he is. Even if one day he may come back."

Petunia nods at that "The nickaname they have given you Harry is The-Boy-Who-Lived. They think of you as a Hero in a way."

"A Hero,Me? But I am just a kid. How could they look at me that way?" He looks to his aunt and uncle.

"Well they believe that you somehow stopped him. It may be hard at first when you go back to the wizard world asthere will be some who will only want to be your friend because you are famous in that world. One think you must Harry is find those friends that will stick by you no matter what."

he just hugs her and nods. "I will...I just want my parents back Aunt Tuney, Not be famous for something I have no memory of and loosing my parents."

She kisses the top of his head and holds him " I know Harry, I know. I wish they could be here for you too."

"I will make them proud of me! I will go learn magic like they did so if he comes back I can be ready!" He nods after he says that.

She looks to her nephew and smiles. she knows just how determined he is once he sets his mind to something. There is nothing that she wants more for him than to go into the world of his parents and succeed to become a great wizard one day. she looks over to see Vernon just smiling. He had not said much but she knew just by looking at him that he felt the same. She knew that it would be hard for Harry once he entered the magical world in a few years but she wanted him to be ready for when he him the story was just a start to get him ready.

He was still hugging his aunt, his head buried in her chest as tears fall down his face. Hearing the true story of what happened was hard but he knows that his Aunt only wants him to be ready for when he goes to school. He did want to make his parents proud though and someway he vowed as he sits there curled up in his aunts arms that he would do just that. He was not sure just yet but that is one thing that he has always wanted more than anything, to make them proud since they can not exactly be here with him.

"Are you okay Harry?" She says softly looking down to him"

"Yes, thank you for telling me what really happened. I just want to make them proud of me." He said that softly.

She smiles down at him and kisses his forehead. "you will Harry, I know it. You make them proud of you everyday just by being you."

Vernon nods at that. "Your aunt is right Harry. They may not be able to be here with you but they are looking out for you, and every day there is no doubt they are proud of you. you always try so hard at everything you do. Your school work, helping your friends, Everything and they know that. so never worry that you don't make them proud."

He looks at him his face red from crying. "How do you know Uncle Vernon that they are really proud of me?"

He smiles before he replies. "well, me and your aunt are very proud of you. So, I have no doubt that your parents are too." He ruffles his hair a little making it even messier.

He nods and smiles as his stomach growls a little making him blush a bit. "I guess my tummy is trying to say its time to eat."

Dudley laughs at that "Harry, you are always hungry!" He gets up and looks to his cousin. "Come on, race you to the kitchen!"

He looks to him a smile on his face. "your on!" He runs with Dudley to to the kitchen.

Petunia looks to vernon and sighs softly. "Do you think he will really be okay Vernon?"

He nods a little. "Yes I believe so. It looks as if he understands all we told him. Plus of he has Dudley there too like we think may happen then he will be just fine." he wraps his arm around her. "Now, lets go eat dinner and share some of the good parts of the wizarding world with Harry."

"Your right, he should have good memories as well as to know the good parts." she smiles a little as she said that.

They walk into the kitchen to eat dinner and at that moment she realizes that maybe things would be okay. She never would have thought that Vernon would be so open to all of this. Although as she looks at him she could not help but smile. she could not be happier with the way life was going and she could only hope that somehow things would keep getting better. She knew that all she could do is just keep giving Harry any information that she knew of. Then when it came time for him to enter the magical world in a few years they could make sure to get him some extra reading to tell him all the things that her and Vernon could not. she nods and joins in the conversation they boys and Vernon are having. Which from what she can tell has something to do with if wizards really fly on brooms. Yes, this is one thing her sister did say a bit about so she could join in too.

**I Just wanted to say thank you sooooo much to all those who have reviewed so far on this story! All the positive replies have really encouraged me to keep writing it!  
**

**A few words to some who have reviewed.  
**

**RedRoseMana: Thank you for the constructive criticism. It really helped.  
**

**CrescentMoon12: I am really glad that you like this as well as that you are following my story! =)  
**

**I know so many others have as well and each one is important and really does help so keep them coming! Any ideas are welcome as well!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Coming to terms with the truth

_Chapter 6 Coming to Terms With The Truth_

After eating dinner young Harry Potter of Number 4 Privet drive went into his room deep within the thoughts of the story he had just heard. The truth of what happened to his parents and the a truth about him that he never thought was possible. He knew that live would change soon he just hoped that he would be ready for it when it does. He looks around the room as he walks in and sits on his bed. His thoughts still on the tale he heard earlier. Why did they have to die?" He said softly. The a knock interrupted his thoughts and he looks up to see his Aunt standing there lookin at him.

"Harry, you okay?" At the shake of his head she walks over and sits next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"ITs just...why did they have to die? I don't want to be the person everyone stares at when I go to hogwarts. I just want to be normal." he said softly as he looks at his aunt.

"Shh.." she pulls him close to her. "I know Harry but your uncle was right earlier with what he said. You have to find those who will want to be loyal friends to you and look at you for who you are and not the boy who lived."

"But what if I make friends and then they turn out to only be ones who want the fame?"

She sits there quietly for a moment before replying. "You may not always know at first Harry but when the time comes you will just hve to trust your instincts." she kisses his forhead and keeps her arm around him. She knew most would think it strange with some of the questions that Harry asked sometimes but she knew that with him it was normal as his mother was just the same.

"Ok Aunt Tuney..." He says softly "I guess I am just nervous to go back to a world where everyone knows who I am."

"you will be just fine Harry. Plus if we are right in what we are thinking with Dudley then you will not be going alone so he will be there with you." she smiles softly to him. she knew how close Harry was to Dudley and that it would help him a lot if they went together.

"I hope so!" he gets quiet for a moment then looking up at his aunt. "Do you have any pictures or anything from my parents?" He was not sure if she did or not but he had always wanted to feel a connection with his parents and felt that maybe that may help him come to terms with everything.

"you know what Harry, I do actually. Your mother's school trunk was brought here for some reason not long after you came to live with us. It may even have a few books of hers in it that could help you" looking down at him she gave a smile.

"Really! Do you think maybe I could see? Maybe even read some of the books if there are any?" His eyes shinning with excitment. He loved to read and the thought of having magic books to him would be the best.

Laughing a little she gets up and walks out of the room to the master bedroom and after a moment of sorting through everything in the closet she sees the trunk that belonged to her sister. Smiling just a bit she pulls it out and brings it back in there to Harry's room. "Here it is. I am not sure what is in here but we can look together." she smiles a little as he jumps off the bed and sits next to her.

"Okay!" Bouncing off the bed he sits there and looks down at the trunk. The enitials L.E were carved on it. He runs his hand on the letters for a second then looks to his aunt. At her nod he opens the trunk and sees so many different things. Some of which he had never seen before. "What is this?" He picks up a quill and piece of parchment.

"That is a quill and a piece of parchment. It is what they use in the wizarding world for writing."

"They use this instead of pencils and pens?"

She nods to him and pulls out a bottle of ink and hands it to him. "Then this of course would be the ink. It would work somewhat like a pen when you dip the quill in there." she sets it next to him and pulls out a letter addressed to Harry. "I believe this is a letter for you.

He looks down at the letter and tears fill up in his eyes. It was in a envelope with his name on it in an unfimiliar yet beautiful handwriting. Slowly he opens it and starts to read.

_My Darling Harry,_

_ I hope you never have to read this letter and that I can explain everything to you about the wizarding world along with your Dad. Although, if you are reading this then it would seem that we have died. After our deaths my trunk was automatically sent to whomever you grow up with so that when you are old enough you may be able to start to learn some of the basics of the world that you will enter in just a few short years._

_ One thing I will say my child is that there are many who will only be nice to you because of you are. You must always remember Harry that no matter what you are your own person and the path your life takes will be up to you and no one else. I hope these books will help you understand the wizarding world more before you enter in a few years. I know that having books and pictures will never make up for the fact that we can not be there with you sweetheart, and I am very sorry that your father and both can not be there with you to watch you grow. We have only ever wanted the best for you. No matter what happens in your life though Please always remember that we do love you._

_ There will be many challenges that you may have to face but just know this Harry, No matter what happens you are strong enough to make it through it and we both have faith that one day you will make a difference in the world. Never give up my sweet little boy, you are our world and we love you more than anything. No matter what we will always be with you as there is a part of us that will always live within you and you can always find us in your heart._

_ One more thing that will be important later on, there is a letter hidden away in the vault of gringotts (Wizarding bank) That will appear in this trunk once you turn 11 and get your letter. When you get it show it to the ones who run the bank as it will have very important information that will really make a difference in your life. I am afraid my child that I have to stop writing this but just remember you are never alone Harry we love you._

_Love Always your Mother,_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

Tears falling from his eyes as he looks up at his aunt. he hands her the letter so she can read it as well. he had always felt that his parents loved hi mbut now it wa s known even more to him since he just read the letter. He was curious as to what she meant by things would be important in a few years but he knew that he would have to wati until then to find out even if it was something he really did wish he could know now instead of having to wait.

As she reads the letter Harry gives to her tears fall from her eyes as well. She folds it up and pulls him into a hug. "See your parents loved you very much." she kisses the top of his head and holds him as he was still crying. She knew well that there were moments that Harry questioned rather or not his parnts loved him and she knew that reading the letter just confirmed that for him. She just let him cry though knowing that he needed it to finally come to terms with their death. They had always told him of course that his parents had passed but it seems that it never really sunk in until now or maybe Harry never really let it.

Sniffling a little and wiping his eyes he smiles lightly. "Sorry Aunt Petunia."

"you have nothing to apoligize for Harry. Now, what do you say we get back to seeing what is in here?" she smiles when he looked a bit happier at that.

Placing the letter beside him he looks into the trunk with his aunt. finding so many things that he had never seen before. Hearing someone at the door he looks up to see Dudley looking in. Almost as if he was trying to see what they were doing. "Dud come look with us! Its stuff of my moms!" The thought of having something that belonged to his mom made him happier than he could ever describe. He hoped that maybe he could have something of his dads too. Plus it is dudleys aunt too so he should get to see as well he thought.

Dudley was surprised that he would include him in such a way. "Are you sure Harry?" He says softly. After getting a nod he walks over and sits next to them looking as well. He could see a lot of books, as it seemed she loved to read like his cousin he thought after a moment.

He was looking through everything with a smile. There was books, Quills, some ink that changed colors when you write which he of course could not wait to try out. There was also some gold coins that his aunt explained as the momey that is used in the wizarding world. He nods a little and then wondered if maybe there was a book or something that could explain everything about how the money worked. It did seem pretty confusing to him. After looking at everything in there he felt that just maybe he finally felt a bit at peace since knowing what really happened to his parents.

"Thank you for showing me all of this!" he hugs his aunt as he really did feel grateful for her showing him all of this and staying with him.

"Your welcome Harry, and you can keep her trunk of things in here with you as long as you take care of it." she smiles and looks down to him.

"I woiuld love that! Then I could read her books and try out the really cool ink that changes colors!" He of course was excited about everything he found but something about the color changing ink made him curious.

"Yes,you will have to show me what it does. I do not believe I ever really saw her use anything other than black or blue ink." She kisses his cheek along with Dudley's and looks to both boys. "I am going to go and make dinner. If either of you need anything let me know." she walks out and smiles to herself. She had always been worried about how harry would take everything but it seems that the trunk and his mothers letter had really helped the boy. she gets everything out of for dinner and hums to herself as she makes it while the boys are upstairs taking in every bit of the books

**Note: I know this chapter is short. I am still working on getting my chapters longer. I hope everyone likes where this is going. Any questions on this story please ask and I would be more than happy to answer them for you! Another think there is a poll on my profile of what house Harry should be in when it comes time for Hogwarts. Please vote and let me know which one you think!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Holidays and Tree Time

Chater 7 _The Holidays/Tree Time!_

_**A Few Months Later**_

It has been a few months since his aunt and uncle told him the truth about his parents. At first it really scared him to think that the one who murdered his parents could come back but now he realizes that it is just something that happened. He still misses his parents though and no matter what he knows he always will.

The little boy in question is just waking up. As he opens his eyes and looks down at the time before making the decision to get up. "Breakfast time..." he says softly and then he pushes his covers up and sits up. The sound of his aunt coming up the stairs fills his ears.

As she opens the door she looks in to see him sitting up on his bed. "Get ready and come down stairs Harry. Its time to eat." she smiles a bit "Then after we are have to go and look for a Christmas tree." Yes it was already getting close to the holidays. It was one of the times that the boys both always loved and Vernon and Petunia did try and make it special for them.

Smiling he looks at his aunt and nods. "Coming!" He gets up quickly and grabs a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Yes there were somedays he wore them. Gettign dressed as fast as he can he walks down the stairs quickly. Christmas has always been his favorite time of year and he really did like the part of decorating the tree. As he sits down he notices that Dudley is already there and that he had just started to eat.

"Morning Harry!" He says excidetly. Yes, he was excited for the tree shopping as well. They both love it and look forward to it every year. "Mom I want a big tree!" he smiles and looks at her.

She laughs a bit "well, we will see. It has to be small enough to fit the house." she smiles as she places a plate of pancakes in front of Harry.

"Aww...but big trees are cool mom!" He frowns a little.

"Dud,even if we do get a smaller tree it will look good once its decorated!" He takes a bite of his pancakes and drinks some of his apple juice to wash it down.

"Yea maybe so. I just can not wait to go and get one!"

She sits down to eat her breakfast and laughs a litle. "Well boys if you want to go and get a tree I say you should finish your breakfast. The sooner you finish the faster we can go." She knew that would get them eating faster.

Both boys look at eachother and start eating instead of talking. They were being careful not to eat too fast though. They knew they would get told to slow down if they ate too fast. Once it got quiet and both of them were eating it really did not take too long for both of them to finish.

As they finish she grabbed up both boys plates. "Boh of you go and get on your shoes." she puts the plates into the sink and grabs the keys. She knew that Vernon usually drives but she did at times she had too take the boys somewhere and right now Vernon was at work and would be for the next few days so she knew she woul dhave to be the one to drive.

Harry and Dudley both run up the stairs to their rooms to put on their shoes. It only took about a minute with them or so it seemed that way. "Well that was fast." she walks with both of them out the door and smiles when they literally jump into the back seat. she loved the moments like this when it came to both of them.

They drove for what seemed like a long time to both boys when really it was only thirty minutes. "That took forever!" Dudley says as he looks out the window.

"It was only 30 minutes Dudley." she says as she laughs a bit. she walks over and opens the door.

"It did feel longer." Harry says softly as he gets out behind dudley.

They each grab one of petunias hands as she has always told them to stay with her so that they did not get lost. "Now, lets see what we can find." she says as she walks with them over to the trees. She knew that she could always get a fake one and most did with small children. Only she loved the smell of pine that filled the house and knew the boys had a good time looking through them. So to her just seing them smile is worth it.

"Aunt Petunia what about this one?" Harry says pointing to a pretty nice sized tree.

She looks to it for a moment. "That one is the right size but can you try to find one that is a bit more full?" she looks down to him and smiles.

"oh...yes!" he looks around for another one trying to find the right one.

Dudley was doing the same. "Mom what about that tree over there?" He points to a tree that was off at a distance but it really was a nice tree. It was even full like she wanted.

She walks with both of them to see the one Dudley picked. "Oh! your right this one is a nice tree." Looking down to Harry and she smiles at his face. "What do you think Harry? Do you like this one as well?"

"YES!" He says rather loudly and was bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. a smile on his face.

The man who owned the tree lot looks over as they find the true and laughs a bit at both boys and how excited they are. He walks over there to them after a moment. "Hello,Is this the tree that you would like to purchase?" He asks petunia as he knew the boys seem to really like it. It was a nice choice he thought as he looks to it.

She looks to the man and nods a little. "Yes,this is the one." She knew it was a bit bigger than she would have liked but not by much. Plus,it is not often that both boys actually agree on one tree. She thought on that for a moment:

_**Flashback**_

_ A few years ago when both boys were about 5 they had went shopping for the tree much like they are now. Only it did not go as smoothly._

_"Mom, I like this one!"_

_"No Dudley! This one is better! That tree is too small!"_

_"Is Not!" He looks to his then Harry's "Well I like mine better than yours!" He sticks his tounge out at Harry._

_"well I like this one!" He stomps his foot a little as he was pretty insistant that this tree was the one they should get._

_She shakes her head a bit at both of them. "Harry, Dudley! They are both nice trees but we need to find one that we all like."_

_He pouts and looks to his aunt "But Aunt Tuney, Dudley likes all the yucky trees!" _

_"Is not a yucky tree!" He says determined to prove his cousin wrong._

_ she looks to both of them and then to their trees and sighs a little. They were both nice trees but she knew that 5 year olds would disagree every now and then. looking around she spots one that was somewhat in the middle of both of the trees they picked. she smiles a little and looks down to both of them. "What do you two say about that tree over there? It is a good tree and it looks a little like both of your trees put together." she says as she looks down to see their faces. She really was hoping this would work as she wanted the boys to like the tree they got._

_ They both look to it then to eachother almost as if they are deciding rather or not they like it. She waits for them to decide, she always had found it interesting how they seem to be able to just look at eachother and decide stuff. She remembered when she was younger her and Lily wer ethe same. They had been so close and she hoped more than anything that Harry and Dudley always would be. "So, what have we decided?" she look down to them as they both looked up at her._

_"We like that one Aunt Tuney!" He smiles a little._

_"Yeah, can we get that one!" Dudley says as he looks up to her. "Pleaase?" He really was a different child than when Harry came to live with them. Before that he had started to become rather spoiled but now he was anything but._

_"Yes, we can get that one. We just have to get someone to help us load it up." she says as she smiles to both of them. she loved seeing both boys happy and they did seem to like the tree. It was a good choice she thought as she walked off with them to find the one who ran the lot._

_**End Flasback**_

She shakes her head a bit coming out of the memory and looks down to both of them who were talking quietly. she looks to the man who was standing there. "Do you think that you could help us get it to the car?" She knew she would need help with it when it came to getting it there. There were a few neighbors she could ask to help her get it into the house. There were some that had always been helpful when it came to helping her with things.

"Yes, of course,I would be Happy too." He walks off rather quickly and gets a rope to tie it with. They always kept extra rope around the lot just incase someone came that did not have any to use. He walks back over and picks up the tree. "Just walk over to the car that is yours and I will take care of it."

she nods a little "Come on boys lets get to the car so that he can get the tree tied for us."

"Then we can decorate it!" Harry says excidetly, his green eyes shining so brightly.

"Yes,but we have to get it home first." She says as she smiles and ruffles his hair a little.

She takes both of their hands and walks to where she parked the car. It was not too far of a walk which she was glad off. It was getting close to lunch time and she knew that she would need to get the tree and make some lunch before they could decorate it. "Here we are." she says after a moment as she looks to the man with the tree.

He nods a little and puts the tree up top and starts to tie it down. It did not take him too long as he had gotten pretty used to doing this sort of thing over the years. "There we go Ma'am. I hope you all have a nice day" He said to her as she handed him the amount for the tree.

"we will thank you,I hope you have a good day also. As well as a Happy Christmas." she smiles a little and unlocks the door helping the boys get in and settled. She looks over to see the man had went back to some of the other customers as she gets in and starts the car. she looks back to the boys. "Are you both okay?"

"Aunt Tuney, I'm hungry." he said softly but she could hear him.

She smiles a little as she backs out and gets back onto the road. "I know Harry,we will eat some lunch once we get home. Then after we can start to decorate the tree."

"Okay!" He swings his legs a little and turns to look out the windwon.

She smiles lightly and looks in the mirror to see dudley falling asleep. She knew that once they get to the house he would more than likely be wide awake. It only took a few minutes to get there since the lot was not too far from where they lived. "Harry,Dudley,we are home." she says as she stops the car and turns it off.

"Okay Aunt Tuney!" He says happily.

"Go ahead and get out and wait for me at the door. I will wake up Dudley."

"Okay!" He gets out and runs up the driveway stopping at the door. He was literally bouncing up and down. Or it seemed that way anyway to someone passing by.

She gets out and walks around to the back. She shakes Dudley lightly "Dudley,get up sweetheart. we are home."

He stretches a little and opens his eyes to look at her. "Ok Mom" He yawns a little as his stomach let out a growl.

She laughs a little "Go ahead and stand by Harry and we can get something to eat before we decorate."

He nods and then just like Harry he gets out and literally runs up to the steps.

She shakes her head a little at them as she shuts he door to the car. As she looks over she sees one of the neighbors walk up. "Hello Mr. Johnson" she said politely.

"Hello Petunia,will you be needing help with getting the tree in? I was just outside shoveling some of the snow and saw you pull up." he smiles and waits for her answer. He always tried to help the neighbors whenever he could.

"Yes please,that would be so much help if you could." she says as she looks back over to see the boys still standing there talking to eachother.

he nods a little after that. "Not a problem at all." He says as he walks over to the car and un-ties the tree. He picks it up and looks to her "Go ahead and walk ahead of me and get the boys in and then I will come in behind you carrying it." she nods a bit and walks over quickly to where they boys were and walks them into the house. She has them sit on the couch so they are not in the way of him bringing the tree in or anything.

He waits for her to walk in and get them settled before walking himself. "Ok did you want it there?" He points to a spot that looked as if it had been cleaned out earlier in the day.

She looks to where he was pointing and nods. "Yes that would be it." she says as she moves over so he can put it there.

He walks over and places the tree in the stand that was sitting in on the floor. After making sure it was filled with water he stands up. "There you go." He looks to her as he stands up. "is there anything else you needed help with?"

She shakes her head a little "No that is all for now. Thank you though for helping. It may have been a bit hard for me to get such a big tree in here on my own."

"Happy to help" He says as he walks off with her to the door and then out. Heading back to finish the shoveling that he was doing before.

She shuts the door after he walked out and looks over to see both Dudley and Harry sitting on the couch. She walks over and kneels down to both of them "Ready for some lunch?" she asks them after a moment. They both nod and quickly get up literally running to the kitchen. She could not help but laugh a little. Yep they were obviously hungry she thought as she walks into the kitchen. She thinks of what to make then just decides on something simple since they both were obviously excited to decorate. She grabs the stuff for sandwiches and walks over to make them one. She made dudley a ham and cheese with mayo since that was his favorite. Then for Harry she made him a turkey and cheese with Mayo since he has always liked it the best along with a bit of lettuce for him as well. She never really has had a hard time getting them to eat the vegetables.

She finished making both of them and walks over placing the plates in front of each of them. "Okay,both of you sit here and eat." she starts to walk off before she looks back to see dudley eating really fast. she sighs a little,he always seems to not want to take his time. "Dudley not so fast! Slow down! You don't want to choke!" she reprimends him. She never really has had to raise her voice much with either of them as they were both very well behaved most of the time. She walks over to the sandwich stuff and makes one for herself before putting up the stuff and walking to the table to eat with them.

**About 30 Minutes Later**

Once both of them finished eating she gathers the plates and places them in the sink and decided to wash them later as she knew she would have time once the boys went to play. "Ok are you both ready?" she says as she looks to both of them. Pleased as she sees a smile on both of their faces.

"Yes! Lets go Dudley!" Hare says as he grabs dudleys hand and pulls him to the living room.

"Okay!" he walks with him or almost ran actually.

She walks into the living room after them and pulls over the box that had the decorations on it. "Ok lets get started then." she says as she grabs the lights and begins to place them on the tree. At one time she would always need to ask for Vernon's help but over the years she has gotten rather good at it. "Okay" she says after a few minutes. "Hand me an ortament that you both want on the tree and we can puit it on."

Harry looks in the box and pulls out a bulb that had a picture on it. He gasps a little and smiles. "Aunt Tuney can we put this one on there!" He says as he runs up to hand it to her.

She looks down and takes the bulb he had. she smiles and nods as she sees that it was bulb her sister had made and sent to her. It was a family photo of Harry,James and Lily that was on the bulb. It was not one that moved though like the wizarding pictures do. "Where do you want to hang it?" She asks him as she looks down.

"Hmm...Right there!" He points to a spot in the middle of the tree right in the front.

"Good choice Harry,then you can see it easily from the couch." she says as she smiles a little and places it in the spot he picked.

He smiles brightly and runs over to look through the box again. Dudley had found one of him and Harry and runs over to the tree. "this one mom!."

she laughs a little as she takes it and places it where he picked out. It took them about 20 minutes to finish the tree. As she stands back she looks at it then to the top. "Would one of you like to put the star on?" she asks as she looks to both boys.

"I put it on there last year mom, It's Harry's turn!"

"I want to!" he runs up to his aunt as she picks him up and hands it to him. he looks up and pulls the branch down a bit and places it on there.

"Good job Harry!" she says as she puts him down and kisses the top of his head. she walks over and turns off the lights in the kitchen so they could see it better.

"It looks really good!" Dudley says as his mom comes back in.

"Yeah I like i t too!"

"you know what boys? your right it did turn out well." she looks at it before looking to both of them. "Now, what do you say about going to the playroom for a little while to play?" They both look at eachother and run upstairs to the playroom. she smiles a little and walks to the kictcen to start cleaning up. She thought altogether it had been a pretty good day.

Crescentmoon12: Thanks for the suggestion with the flashbacks. I put one in here and it works well I think in some parts.


	8. Chapter 8 Marge's visit and Nightmare

**No Copyright intended! All characters are given credit to J.K rowling of course!**

**(it has not been posting on my past entries but anyway on to the chapter!)**

_Chapter 8 Marge's Visit and the Nightmare_

Sitting in the living room as she looks at the tree that her and the boys decorated just a few weeks ago and it always could bring a smile to her face. Although the next few days would be long. Vernon's sister marge is comign to visit and she never has really liked Harry that much. Although she never has given him a chance. She leans back and closes her eyes sighing a little as she just hopes that this time it will be better.

Upstairs in a few rooms down the little boy in question was tossing and turning in his sleep. He opens his eyes and looks at the was still pretty early but he sighs a little. He knew he could never go back to sleep now. He gets up and walks downstairs to see his aunt sitting on the couch. He walks over there and sits on the couch snuggling up to her.

She looks down to him and could see the tear streaks on his face. "What's wrong Harry?" She asks as she puts down the glass of tea she had been drinking when he came down.

"I-I Had A n-nightmare." He says softly. This was not the first time that he would have it but it still scared him.

She sighs a little and pulls him closer to him. "It's okay, your okay." she says soothingly as she holds him close to her running her fingers through his hair. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asks as she looks down to him.

Ge bids a little as he closes his eyes for a second. "It was with mom...I did not see much except for a bright green light and..." He pauses for a second before he says anything. "I heard screaming. I think it may have been her. Then,I heard this really high pitched laugh. It was really cold and evil sound." He says as he looks to his aunt tears filling his eyes.

she listens to her nephew and looks down when he said that and she knew right then what night it had to be. She loved being able to raise her nephew rather than him growing up with someone else but at the same time she did wish he could have his parents. "Do you think you would be able to go back to sleep?" she asks as she looks down to see him shake his head. "Well, would you like to come help me make breakfast?"

"Yes Please." He says as he smles a little and smiffles.

"Come on then, you can help me with the toast." she says as she gets up and grabs his hand once he gets up as well. She would not let him cook much when it came to the stove yet. She did always try and let him make small things though since he loved to help.

They both started the breakfast and it did not take them long to get it made. She looks over to her nephew to see him concentrating intently on making the toast. she smiles a little. He had always been determined when he was asked to do something for her or Vernon. Even if it was something that he had wanted to help with. She mentioned the helping with breakfast so she could at least get the nightmare off his mind even if it was only for just a little bit. She could only hope that he would not have them more often. It breaks her heart to see him upset like that and crying. She honestly did not know how to really comfort him other than the normal way as she knew there was not mich she could do with theese since they were not normal nightmares. No, she thought as she looks back to making the bacon. Theese are much worse than a normal nightmare. She knew it wads the night he lost his parents, she was just unsure if she wanted to tell harry that right now or wait.

"I'm done!" Her said after a few minutes and looks up to her. A smile on his face.

"Good job Harry!" She says as she puts the last of the bacon on the plate for Dudley. She had already gotten the others made. "Why don't you come over and put two pieces of toast each on the plates for me?" She smiles a little.

"Okay!" He jumps down from his chair that he was standing on and grabs the plate with the toast. He walks over to the table that already had the plates with the rest of the food on them and places two pieces of toast on each just like his aunt had asked.

"Perfect" she says as she smiles and takes the empty plate. The sound of pounding feet could be heard coming down the stairs. She knew that everyone was up now. Time to start the day. SHe thought as she sits down along with Harry just before the others came in as well.

**Later That Day...**

She was in the kitchen washing the dishes from lunch earlier as both Dudley and Harry were in the living room watching a program on the t.v. She knew it was not long before Vernon would be here with Marge. She sighs softly and continues in her task as she hears a laugh come from the living room. she smiles a little as she hears that as one thing that could always make her day was hearing those to laugh. She finishes up just as she hears a car pulling up in the drive way.

She finishes putting the last of the dishes in the cabinet and walks over to the front door opening it as both Vernon and Marge were walking up. "Hello Mare, how lovely to see you again." She was of course was trying to be polite.

"Yes hello Petunia." she says as she walks in throwing her bag down. She had wanted to say the night but no one knew where she would sleep as Harry was not going to give up his room for her.

"So, where is my precious nephew?" she says with a smile.

Of course petunia thought. she does not even remember Harry. "Both he and Harry are in the living room watching a movie."

"Ahh that brat is still here is he?" she says rudley. "I can not figure out why you two put up with him."

"Marge, none of that. Harry is our family and we would not have it any other way." Vernon says as she looks to him.

"What? I remember a time when you could not stand to be in the same room with the child and now he is family?" she looks at him with a look of disbelief on her face. What could have happened to make her brother change the way he thought of the b oy.

"Well, I took the time to get to know Harry and I see now that he is just like a normal kid."

She shakes her head at him as if she could not believe her ears. She walks into the living room her dog ripper following behind her. "Dudley!" she says as she reaches down and hugs him. She does not say anything to Harry. She would take Vernons word for it and tolerate the boy but she was not sure that she would like him much.

He was sitting on the couch next to Dudley as Marge came in and gave his cousin a lot of hugs and kisses. All of which he could tell he was just tolerating. Dudley was not fond of Marge since she has always been so mean to him. He gets up and starts to walk to the kitchen when ripper starts to growl at him. He jumps a little when he does.

"Boy! What are you doing to my Ripper?" She says rather loudly

"N-N-othing, Aunt M-Marge" He manages to get out. "He just started growling at me." He says softly but she could hear him.

"Nonsense! You probably did something to him."

"I promise I didn't!" The dog could still be heard growling rather loudly

She walks up to him right into his face. "I will not have you bothering him. You keep away from him do you hear me?" she says rather harshly as she looks down to him.

He was shaking by this time "Yes Aunt Marge."

Vernon had just walked in the room and saw her towering over Harry. "What is going on in here?" He asked glaring at his sister.

"This boy" she says rather loudly "Has been bothering my Ripper. I will not have it Vernon."

He looks to Harry and kneels down to him. It wa easier since he had lost a lot of weight in the past few years. "Harry, did you do anything to bother the dog?"

He looks up to his uncle,eyes shining with unshed tears. "No sir,I was just going to go into the kitchen and get some apple juice." he says softly to his uncle. Even though it was not that loud you could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

He nods a little and ruffles his nephews hair a bit making it even messier. "Alright,go ahead and go get some apple juice. Just be careful pouring it so you don't make a mess" He knew that Harry usually was pretty good at not making messes but there had been a few times where he had.

Dudley was glaring at his aunt he had been quiet. "Dad, she is lying. Harry did not touch Ripper. He started growling at him as soon as he got close to walk by."

He nods a little "Thank you for telling me the truth son." he looks to Marge. "If you continue to accuse Harry of things that he did not do Marge then I will not hesitate to make you leave. I will not tolerate your being rude to anyone in this family."

She glares at him "Fine,but the brat better stay out of my way!" she says as she sits in a chair with her precious dog next to her.

He walks into the kitchen to find his aunt sitting at the table reading a magazine with a glass of tea in front of her. He sighs a little and walks over opening the fridge to get out the Apple Juice before walking over and getting a class from the cubbord above the sink. He pours it carefully so as not to spill it. He smiles a little when he got it and shuts it back up running quickly to put it back.

"Walk Harry" She says softly. she did not want him getting hurt.

"Yes Ma'am" he walks over and sits at the table sipping on his juice.

She looks up from her magazine and could tell something was wrong. "Harry,is something bothering you?

He bites his lip a little and says softly. "Aunt Marge yelled at me for bothering ripper. He started growling at me." his bottom lip shakes a little.

SHe shakes her head a little. That woman never fails to pick on her nephew she thought. "Don't you worry Harry. I know you did not do what she says. Now just drink your juice okay?" she looks up after his nod and saw vernon walk in. she walks over to him. "what is this about her getting on to Harry?"

"She insists that Harry bothered Ripper. Although I know that is a lie seeing as how both Harry and Dudley told me nearly the same thing." He says as he looks to Harry who was sipping on the juice happily.

"well she better hold her tounge in the future when it comes to Harry. He does not deserve her to be so rude to him. He is just a child and she has no right to treat him as she does."

"I know Pet, I agree with you." he kisses her cheek a bit and looks down to her. "we will just have to watch her closely to make sure she does not say anything else to him that is out of line. I told her if she kept on then I would make her leave."

"Good! She would deserve it if she had too." she says rather stiffly as she walks into the other room to see what Dudley was doing.

Vernon looks over to Harry who was still drinking his juice. "Harry, why don't you go to your room and read for awhile? That way you will not be around Marge for her to say anything else ot you."

"Ok...but uncle Vernon? She is not going ot sleep in my room is she? I mean, I don't want to have to sleep in here by myself." He paled at that thought. At least in his room he was closer to his aunt and uncle. He knew that he could go in there with him if he got scared from the nightmares.

"No she is not going ot sleep in your room. It is not fair to you to have to sleep on the couch just because she is here. She will either sleep in the extra bed we put in the playroom or she wi ll sleep on the couch" he said looking ot Harry as he saw him relax. "Now, why don't you go up and read that book now Hmm?" he says as he walks over and grabs the empty glass.

"Okay" he says softly as he gets up and hugs his uncle before letting go and running up the stairs.

"He of course hugs him back and then shakes his head a little as he runs up the stairs. "Walk Harry!" he yelled so he would hear him. Pleased to see when he did just that.

**A Few Hours Later**

The family who lived in Number 4 Privet Drive were all sleeping soundly. Well, except for one little boy in question as the nightmare of his parents death continued to enter his dreams every night. It seemed ot happen a lot lately.

"No! Mom...Mom! Please...come back!" He screamed as he continues to thrash around on the bed.

Petunia heard the scream and gets out of the bed running her nephews room she sees him thrashing around and rushes over to his side. she sits next to him and pulls him close to her. "shh...Harry, i'ts just a nightmare. your okay." she says to him as she continues to run her had on his back softly. "shh...calm down."

He cries softly and h ears another voice. He opens his eyes and looks at his aunt "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wak you up."

"no its okay Harry." she says as she kisses his forhead.

Marge however was not as okay with it she walks in. "Boy you need to stop all that yelling! People are trying to sleep here!"

he shakes a little and hugs his aunt tightly. "Im sorry..."

"No Harry you have nothing to apoligize for." she says softly as she continues to hold him close to her. she looks to Marge and glares at her. "You need to learn to get used to being woke up when a child has nghmares. Harry could not help shouting out when he was asleep."

"Rubbish!" she says as she looks to see Vernon standing by the door.

"Marege,just leave Harry alone and go on back to sleep. If it bothers you that much then maybe you should go sleep on the couch. You will be farther away from him then." He says as he looks to Harry. "Are you okay now Harry?

"Yes, I'm ok Uncle Vernon." H says softly

"Alright,try and get a bit more sleep." He says as he glares at Marege before walking out

She huffs a little and walks out the room rather loudly. walking into the playroom slamming the door almost.

His aunt looks down to him and smiles a little. "Don't even worry about Marge Harry. You just try and get some more sleep. Its only a few hours until breakfast."She says as she gets up and walks back into he other room as Harry laid back down and closes his eyes. "Good night Harry, I Love You." SHe says softly as a tear falls down her face. she wipes it and walks back to her room.

**The Next Morning...**

Once Everyone was up Petunia put breakfast on the table. Well the only one that was still sleeping was Harry. Her and Vernon both wanted him to sleep a bit since he did not get much the night before. Only she was not surprised when Marge noticed him not downstairs with the rest of them eating.

"So where is that boy? Did he decide that he was too good to eat with us? Or is he just in his room being lazy?" she says with a sneer.

"No, he is upstairs asleep since he did not get much last night due to his nightmare." she says as she looks to Marge. "I will make sure he eats so don't even worry about it." she glares a little at her.

Vernon on the other hand did not have as much patience as Petunia. "MARGE, THATS ENOUGH!" He said in a tone that would shoe he meant what he said.

Marge was shocked ot say the least. she frowns a little and keeps eating. she could be heard mumbling words under her breath. "Brat...Lazy...needs a good spanking." She seemed to think that Harry was a problem child even though he had never given her a reason too.

"Marge...shush!" Vernon says as he shakes his head. "he was getting rather tired of the way she was acting. He knew that she would be going home today and it could not come any quicker. He knew it was hard on Harry when she was here.

Breakfast after that passed rather quickly without anymore comments from Marge. Petunia on the other hand knew Harry needed to get up and eat a little something. She walks up to his room with a plate of food and walks in as she sits it down before waking him. "Harry, you need to try and eat a bit of breakfast. You can stay in here in your room and read if you would like after."

"Okay Aunt Tuney" He said softly,he called her that a lot of the time but he knew she did not mind. He takes his breakfast and eats it slowly.

She kisses his cheek and gets up. " I will come in and get your plate in a few minutes, just put it on the desk." she says as she walks out of the room.

The rest of the day passed and before they all knew it the time for Marge to leave had come. None of them were sad about the departure. In fact, everyone was glad that she was leaving. Even Dudley who usually did not care. Harry had been in his room most of the day reading his books so he was not around Mage. He preferred to stay away from her as much as he could.

Vernon walks out with Marge to bring her home and petunia sighs a little leaning back in the chair. "what a long day." she says softly as she thought on what had happened just since yesterday. She was not sure if Marge would ever change but she did hope so. she shakes her head a bit as she walks upstairs to make sure the boys get a shower and ready for dinner and bed soon. She was never happier for a day to be over though as marge had made them all realize just how close they were as a family. Even Vernon did not like how she was being and they all knew that things would be okay. Marge would just have to get used to Harry being here if she wanted to be part of the family.

**Note: Thank you too all who have sent reviews in the past few days! If you have not already please vote for the house you would like to see Harry in once he gets to Hogwarts! So far Ravenclaw is in the lead! Anyays up next… Christmas time! Hope you all liked this chapter and I will of course keep going with this story. =)**


	9. Chapter 9 Falling and Christmas

_Chapter 9 Falling and Christmas_

It had been nearly a week since the visit with Marge and she still had yet to even call and apologize. Although, who really expected her too honestly? She was just the type of person who believed what she wanted and no one could change her mind. The nightmares Harry had were not coming every night but they were there enough and as much as everyone in the house wanted to help him no one could. Petunia had been thinking about those and she thought they may be the night the potters were killed. She knew that it would be hard for Harry in a few years to come to terms with the fame he had in the other world and she was not looking forward to it.

She sits on the couch with a book and starts to read a bit of it while the boys were outside playing. It would be time for lunch soon and she would need to make something for both of them. In the past few years she had gotten into reading more and often it was something she would do whenever she had some time alone.. She turns the page just as she hears a cry come from outside. Looking up at that moment almost throwing the book down as she sees Dudley running in.

"Dudley, what happened?"

"Harry, he fell off his bike." He says rather fast.

She looks at him and could tell he was worried about his cousin. "Come on lets go out there to him." She walks out there quickly to find her nephew on the ground a cut on his arm and the side of his face. It didn't seem to be too deep.

"Harry, can you come in with me? We can get you cleaned up. I will even get you a glass of cold apple juice after." She says with a smile. She knew he loved the drink and after being upset it would get him to calm down.

He sniffles a little and looks at her through his wet lashes with those bright green eyes. "Will you tell me a story about my mom?" He asks softly.

"Of course I will" she kisses his forehead. "We just need to get you cleaned up first."

She grabs his hand and walks inside with both boys. She brings Harry upstairs to the bathroom and has him sit on the toilet seat as she walks over to the cabinet and pulls out the first aid kid. "Ok, lets see." She says as she looks out and grabs the stuff needed.

"Ok, I am going to wipe it with the alcohol pad. It will sting a bit." She says to him as she waits for his nod.

"I'm ready" he bites his lip a little as he feels her touch his cheek with it. "Oww…" he says softly.

"Shh….I'm almost done Harry." She grabs another one and cleans his knee. "There we go. Now I am just going to put some antibiotic cream on them and then some of these." She holds up the butterfly stitches.

"What is that?" he asks as he points to the butterfly stitches.

"They will close up the gash on your cheek. They are called butterfly stitches. They are used when a cut is not bad enough to need regular stitches but still needs to be closed up." She hoped that worked enough. He had seen Dudley get stitches before she he knew what they were.

"Oh, ok" He bites his lip a little. "Aunt Tuney, will it leave a scar? I already have one and…I don't want another one." He says softly as he looks at her tears filling his eyes.

She smiles softly as she grabs one and pushes the wound closed a bit and sticks it on his cheek. "It shouldn't leave one. Just in case though we can rub some of the scar reducing cream on it once its healed up."

"Okay!" he says with a smile.

"There we go, all done. Your knee just needs a regular band-aid since it's just a scrape." She says as she grabs a a bandage and places it on his knee after putting the antibiotic cream on it. She kisses his knee and cheek.

"Now it will get better since you kissed my knee and my cheek!" He says happily as he hugs her.

She laughs a bit and hugs him back. "Yes, I believe you will be fine."

"Mom,I brought his bike back into the yard." Dudley says as they stand up.

"Thank you Dudley, that was very nice of you." She kisses his forehead and ruffles his hair a bit. "Now, what do you say we go and get some lunch and I can tell you both a story about Lilly?" she looks to both boys.

"Yea! A story about mom!" he takes off with Dudley to the kitchen.

She laughs a bit as she walks into the kitchen after cleaning up everything from the bathroom and makes them some grilled cheese sandwiches. This didn't take too long. She places one on each plate and sits it in front of them. A glass of milk is set in front of Dudley and a glass of apple juice is set in front of Harry. "Now lets see…" she says as she thinks of a story. She smiles as she thinks of one that she is sure Harry will like and begins the tale.

**A Few Hours Later**

After a long day of work he pulls into the driveway and gets out of his car, walking into the house. He looks over to see both boys sitting in the living room watching a movie. He frowns a bit when he sees the cut on Harry's cheek. He sets down his stuff and walks into the kitchen. "Pet, what happened to Harry's cheek?" He asks with concern.

She looks up from her chopping. "Oh, I didn't realize you came in. He is okay, it only happened to be a small cut along with a scraped knee. He fell off his bike. Not sure what he hit to cut his face though." She says thoughtfully.

"Oh, well as long as he is okay" he says as he walks up and kisses his wife softly. "So the butterfly stitches worked okay then?" he asks as he looks in there to both of them

"Yes, it was not deep enough for more so they worked nicely. He calmed down after everything was cleaned and asked for a story about Lily." She says with a smile. That was one thing that could always calm him down and petunia tried to give him that one small comfort she could as she knew that it was good for him to have memories of his mom and hear things about her.

He smiles a bit at that. He knew Harry liked the stories Petunia told about Lily. He had his own from the few times he spent with James and he told them to Harry. "There were a few good ones. He just hoped that soon Harry could meet someone who would be able to give him more stories. "Well, I am glad that he loves those stories so much." He says as he looks to his wife who had started cutting again.

"I know, it can always calm him down. Now, you should go get cleaned up and changed before dinner." She says to him as she gives him the look that she meant it. "It will only be about 30 minutes and everything should be done. She smiles as he kisses her cheek and walks upstairs to change.

**Christmas day and a week later.**

It had been about a week since Harry had fallen off his bike. The cut he had gotten on his face seems to be healing well and did not seem like it would leave much of a scar. With the cream being rubbed on it you would barley be able to see it within another week or so. She sits with Vernon on the couch and waits for both boys to wake up. She knew once they realized it was morning it would not take too long. Under the tree there were presents pilled in two piles one for Dudley and one for Harry. They got them a few things each from them, then of course there is the ones meant to be from Father Christmas. Also, which she was not sure what to think about were presents from Marge. She could only hope that she did not get Harry something that would upset him like she has in the past. She noticed there is two from Miss Figg as well which she smiles. She often would watch the boys for her and seemed to be a sweet lady. She did know that she was a squib as well as she had told petunia that she would be there incase she needed anything.

A few minutes later pounding could be heard coming from the stairs. Both boys ran into the living room and gasped at the presents. They both smile and look to each other running up to them.

"Harry, this side is yours and Dudley, this side is yours." She says with a smile.

"Can we open them now?" Dudley asks as he looks to his mom.

"Yes, you can, but after we will need to have breakfast." She says to both of them.

"Then I should think after you will need to help clean up all the paper and bring your gifts to your room." Vernon says as both boys nod.

"Yes Dad/Uncle Vernon" Both boys say to him. They knew their uncle liked for them to help around the house when there are things to do. IT was usually not something too hard that they couldn't do though.

Only about 5 minutes later both boys had pretty much opened both of their presents. Harry had gotten a football (Soccer for U.S) as he loved to play and was quite good at it. There was also the Star Wars movies as he really seems to love them and watched them every chance he could. The best was when Harry opened the present that Petunia herself had gotten made for him. He had asked Father Christmas that year for something to help him remember his parents.

"Wow…" he says as he opens it his mouth open a bit. He looks to his aunt. "Look Aunt Tuney…. This blanket has pictures of my mom and dad printed on it." He looks down "Pictures of me with them too!" He says excitedly.

"well, didn't you tell father Christmas that you wanted something to remember your parents by?" she smiles at his nod. "With so many pictures you will be able to see them as you sleep each night. Even in a few years when you go off to Hogwarts. She says with a smile.

"Yea! I will always make sure this is with me!" He snuggles up to the blanket a bit as tears fall from his face. He really loved it. He puts It down and opens the last present which was from Marge She had gotten him a sketchbook and some drawing pencils.

":Look what Aunt Marge got me." He says as he shows them to his aunt and uncle.

Both look at each other shocked. She had actually gotten him something good. "well, if you look I think you will find something from us to go with that." She says with a smile as she looks to Dudley "What did you get sweetheart?"

"I got a new skateboard!" He says excitedly as he looks down to the rest of them. "A new game for my play station and then a remote control car from Aunt Marge." He says excitedly. "Oh then I got a new set of books too." He was not sure what they were but he would look at them later he thought.

"Well that's great Dudley! I think you have some pretty good gifts there son." Vernon says with a smile. "Although your present from Father Christmas seems to be over there still."

"Oh! I did not even see that." He grabs it and opens it ripping the paper. "It's a set of boxing gloves." He smiles and looks to his dad. "Now I can learn to use them so I can stop the bullies from always messing with Harry!"

Vernon could not help but smile at that. He had heard what he asked for just as petunia heard what Harry did. He had asked for a way to learn to protect his cousin. With boxing he would be able to get enough strength to fight for him if needed and that made Vernon smile knowing he wanted to help his cousin. "Yes, this will help you become strong enough to help."

A few moments later petunia smiles and looks to all of them. Everyone seemed so happy and she could not have been happier for that. "Well, its time for breakfast now." She says as she gets up and walks into the kitchen. Everything was already made as she knew they would want to open presents first but would be hungry after. She had decided to make ham and cheese omelets.

"Yum! My favorite!" Dudley says with a smile as she sits down just as his omlete is being placed on his plate.

"Mhmm, and I believe Harry loves them as well." She says as she sees Harry's nodd.

Vrernon sits down as does petunia and begins to eat with them. It did not take long as both boys were hungrier than they realized. They both wanted to see what they had gotten so did not even realize that they were skipping breakfast for the moment.

"Now, time for both of you to come and help with the cleanup."

Harry looks over at everything and sighs a bit. "Yes Ma'am" he knew it would take awhile.

Dudley looks too then to his mom "we really made a mess didn't we." He says with a smile.

"Yea, this is going to take a long time!" Harry says as he walks in there with his aunt and cousin.

She laughed a bit at them. "It will not take too long. It only seems like a lot because it is scattered everywhere." She says as she starts to help them.

About an hour or so later they had everything cleaned up and both boys had decided to sit on the couch and watch the Star Wars series that Harry had gotten. Petunia was in the kitchen preparing the dinner for Christmas. She loved to cook but at these times it was her favorite as she could make a lot of different things. She hums to herself as she takes out the roast beef to find it done. She could make a turkey everyone seemed to like this far better. Then she walks over and stirs the mashed potatoes in the boiling water. Vernon had gone downstairs after a bit and decided to watch the movie the boys were watching. He knew that right now was not a good time to get in Petunia's way.

A few hours passed as Christmas dinner gets done. Petunia smiles and walks in the living room just as one of the movies were ending. "Everything is ready" It was well pas lunch time but both boys had been so into the movies that they did not even realize it. They both run in the kitchen to find the table filled with food. There was Roast Beef, Mashed potatoes, Roasted carrots and Brussels sprouts with chestnuts. Cranberry sauce, Stuffing, and so many other things. There were even a few pies.

"Wow, Aunt Petunia, this is a lot of food!" He says with his mouth open.

Laughing a little she puts some food on the plates for the boys. "Yes, that's true. Although that's normal on Christmas." She says with a smile as she sets them in front of them. Then puts Vernon's next to him as she sits down and fills her own.

"It looks soo good!" Dudley says as he looks down at everything.

After the blessing everyone starts to dig into the food. There was the normal family talk and a few stories again of Lily and some of the stories she had heard from her about Hogwarts and the magical world. Which both boys were always excited to hear as they w anted to know as much as they could when it came time to go. About an hour later found each boy upstairs in their rooms full and content. As she walks into Harry's room she sees him drawing with a look of concentration and contentment on his face.

"Harry, what are you drawing?" she says with a smile. She would have to thank Marge for getting him this he really loved it.

He shows her the picture. "It's a picture I saw on my cover." He points to it. "its of me, mom, and dad." He says with a smile.

She looks at it her eyes widen a little. "wow Harry, it seems you have your mothers talent for drawing." She says as she looks to him.

"Really? Mom liked to draw?" He says his eyes shinning with interest.

"Yes, she did. She would draw pictures of everything. She even drew a picture of our cat once." She says as she laughs a little. "Tell you what, I will look and see if I have one of her sketchbooks somewhere."

"Okay!" He says when she mentioned that. "I would like to see some of her drawings. That would be cool!" He says as he bounces a bit on the bed.

She laughs a bit and nods. "That it would be." She kisses his cheek and gives him back the book. "Now, you finish your picture then its time for bed okay? I will be in here to check soon."

"Okay Aunt Tuney" He says with a smile as he gets back to his picture.

She smiles and walks into Dudley's room to find him reading the book. "I am guessing you like those books?" she says as she sits next to him.

"Yes, I do. I never thought I could like reading something though." He had not really liked to read before but these were interesting. It was the famous five series and he loved that hey all went on adventures and hoped that him and Harry could have their own.

"I am glad you like them." She kisses his cheek as well. "Now, You may read another 2 chapters and then its bed time understand?" she says to him with a look that means she meant it.

"Yes Ma'am" he said with a nod.

"Ok, good night Dudley, I will be back in here to check in a few minutes." She says before she walks into the living room.

A few hours passed as she was sitting on the couch watching a movie she looks to the clock and shuts off the TV. She walks into each of the boys rooms to find them both fast asleep in their beds she smiles and reaches down wrapping Harry up with his blanket. Then walks into Dudley's room and marks his book placing it on the table beside him. She could not help but smile as it was a pretty good holiday. She walks into her room and crawls into bed next to Vernon with the thought that things really were going well. She could only hope that they would stay that way.

**Authors notes: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing! Also to everyone that has voted, I will have to just choose one for Harry on houses though as Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor were all even. So looks like I have a decision to make along with Dudley as well. Thank you all so much though for your votes it did help know what you would like to see!**

**Also, I hope everyone likes this chapter. I really liked writing it. Im sorry it took so long. I had it written once and was about to save it and our electricity went out. So I ma just now getting the chance to rewrite it,. Although I think this one turned out better. Anyways please Review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Going Back To School

_Chapter 10 Going back to School/The New Girl_

As she sits there waiting a few more minutes to go upstairs to wake up the boys she thinks back on the past few weeks. So much had changed in a short amount of time. She and Vernon had told Harry the truth about his parents, told him about magic and even let him see the trunk that arrived here not long after he did. She knew he had not really read much of that yet but that did not mean he wouldn't. She sighs a little as she realizes just how much she will miss Harry and Dudley when they leave. Yes, even though she did not want to admit they would both be going she knew they would. She had not been to sure on Dudley at first but a few days ago she realized that he would be there too.

_Flashback:_

_ As she sits on a bench in the park as both boys are playing happily together. About 20 minutes after they got there trouble starts before she could even get over there to stop it. _

_As Dudley looks up he sees the school bullies coming up. "Hey Dudley, what are you two doing?_

_:Nothing that is any business of yours!" He says as he glares at the boy. Piers is known for his bullying side. Even though his parents did nothing to stop him. They just simply did not believe he was a bully. _

"_Well I think it is mine." He says as he walks over and shoves Harry hard enough to make him fall._

"_Stop! Leave him alone!" Dudley yells loudly. _

_As she sits there watching the scene she notices that as Dudley yells somehow a invisible shield goes around Harry. She looks to Harry who was still behind Dudley._

"_What in the world?" Piers says as he tries to get past the shield to get to Harry and can't. "what is going on?" He looks to both of them_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about Piers. Just go away!" He glares at the boy. He had been friends him at one time but the moment he started to pick on Harry that changed._

"_Fine." He walks off away from them. He mostly just wanted to know why he could not get to Harry. _

_He looks to his cousin. "You okay Harry?" He asks as he knew he shoved him pretty hard._

"_Yes, but you didn't have to do that you know" He smiles and looks to Dudley._

" _I know, but I wanted too. I hate that he is always picking on you. Its just not right. I mean, you have never done anything to him."_

_He shrugs a little and looks at him. "I know, but that is just how he is."_

"_Well, I will always help you." He says as he wraps his arm around Harry and walks over to the swings with him._

_She looks to them both and smiles. Any doubts she had about him going to the magical world with Harry is gone. She knew now that it was really for the best._

_End Flashback_

About 30 minutes later everyone of course is sitting at the table in front of breakfast. The meal this morning consisted of pancakes. Which Harry would of course love to have all the time as it has always been his favorite. It did not take long for everyone to eat .

Harry looks to his aunt and sighs a little. "I don't want to go." He did not like his school at all.

"I know,but you have to." She looks at him sadly as she knew he hated being picked on but she also knew that he was pretty tough. He would have to be she thought as much as he has been through and probably will go through even In the future.

"Do you think I will have friends in Hogwarts that are nice to me?" he asks as he looks at her.

"Yes, of course!" she walks over and kneels down looking him in the eye. "Harry, once people get to know the real you I do not think you will have any trouble making friends." She kisses his forehead and smiles. "Now, Vernon and Dudley are waiting in the car already. See you after school."

"Bye" He says softly as he runs out to the car and gets in. He does not say anything for the ride as he thinks about the conversation with his aunt. He wanted badly to go to Hogwarts. Not because everyone would know him but maybe he would have more friends who he knew liked him. Little did he know that today this would change.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the school as it was not too far from where they lived. To be honest they could probably walk there everyday and make it in time for class. Although, Petunia insisted that they be brought to school every morning as she didn't want for them to walk everyday.

"see you both this evening." Vernon says as they get out.

"Bye dad" Dudley says with a smile.

"Bye Uncle Vernon" Harry says with a small smile as he puts his backpack on his shoulders and walks with Dudley to the school.

Both boys walk into the room, sitting in their seats. A few minutes later the teacher looks around the class. "Everyone, this is Hermonie Granger, she just moved here." She looks to the girl and smiles softly. "You may go find an empty seat."

"Yes Ma'am." She says as she walks to the closest seat. This happened to be next to Harry. She sits down and places her book on the table, her bag she sits next to her.

He looks at the girl when she is introduced, along with whenever she sits next to him. She had brown bushy hair and brown eyes. Her teeth were not really perfect but he thought she was pretty either way. He looks at Dudley who just smiles a bit and looks to the front. "Hi, I'm Harry." He says softly to her.

She looks to the boy next to her and smiles a little. She is shocked that he would talk to her but glad all the same. "Hi, I'm Hermonie. Though, you probably already knew that."

He smiles and nods a little. "That's a pretty name." He reaches in his bag and grabs the book they would need.

She just watches him and she couldn't believe he was talking to her but at the same time he was glad. She looked him over a little. She notices his bright green eyes, and messy hair that seemed to somehow be styled. Just then the teacher starts talking so she turns her head to listen to what is being said. She can not help at that moment but think; maybe I will finally have a friend. She did not have many at her old school but she was hopefully when her parents had told her that she was moving.

**Flashback**

_She walks into the room to where her parents were sitting at the table in the kitchen. She walks over and gets a glass of water, sitting down next to them. "Mom, Dad, what's going on? She asks as she looks to them. _

"_Well sweetheart, we have something to tell you." Her mom says to her._

"_Oh, what is it?"" she says with a bit of worry in her voice._

_Her dad notices the look of worry that came into her eyes. "Don't worry sweetheart. It is nothing bad." He gets quiet for a moment. "We will be moving in a few days." He says as he looks to her._

"_Really?" she asks as she looks to both her parents. She felt relieved in a way when she saw both of them nod. Her parents knew she did not have any friends and people picked on her even if they did not know how badly. They tried to do something about it but it never really helped. "Good!" she says with a smile. "Maybe I can finally make a friend!" she says as she looks to them with a smile on her face and her eyes shining._

_Her mom smiles and kisses the top of her head. "I hope so." She kneels down and gives her daughter a hug, "Now, why don't you go to your room and get a start on packing?" she looks to her daughter with a smile. "The sooner we get everything packed up, the sooner we can move._

_A second later Hermonie gets up and runs up the stairs to start her packing. She wanted nothing more than to have a fresh start where people did not know her as the freaky girl who made odd things happen all the time around her. She always wondered why that always happened but maybe she would not have to worry about it now. "Maybe things will be better here." She says with a smile as she opens a box she grabbed from downstairs on her way up and starts to pack,_

**End Flashback**

She sighs softly and looks at the board starting to write down the assignment as she looks at her book in front of her, opening it to the right page getting started. She would just have to wait and see how everything goes for the rest of the day. Little did she know Dudley had been watching the exchange between her and Harry. He smiles a little as he saw them talking. He knew his cousin did not have many friends but, maybe that would change he thought as he turns back to his work himself and starts to do the assignment.

Little did the three kids know, things from now on would be different. As they all had more in common than they really even realized. One thing in particular that made them different, the very thing that set them apart from everyone in this world that most feared. Although, it was the very thing that made each of them special.

**Authors Note; Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter. I was not going to bring in Hermonie at first but I always wondered how it would have been if she could have met him before Hogwarts. I think the idea of them being friends as kids would be cute.**

**I know in one of the chapters before I said they both knew Hermonie but its been a bit so I don't think they realize its the same girl, Don't worry though they remember! I have a scene planned out for that already!**

**Anyway, I was able to get this one written faster. I am still thinking on houses but I think I know which one it will be. Please send Reviews! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Friends Reunited

_Chapter 11 Friends reunited_

It had been a few hours since classes had started and now it was time for lunch. To Harry it was one of the best parts of the day, he is a boy after all. He walks into the line to see Hermonie in front of him. He looks to her and smiles softly. Something is familiar to him about her but he was not sure what. "Hi" He says as he walks behind her.

"Hi Harry" she says with a smile.

"You look really familiar, like I have seen you before somehow." It had been over a year or more since they have seen each other.

"Oh, you know I thought the same thing about you and Dudley when I saw both of you." She looks to him as she walks up a bit and grabs milk.

He gets quiet for a second then looks at her. "Oh! I think I know now! Your parents are the dentists that get drill orders from my uncle! You came over to our house about a year ago to visit!" he looks to her to see if she remembered now.

"Oh yea, I had forgotten about that." She says with a smile and looks to him.

"So…" he says after a moment. "Do you want to sit with me?" he looks to her with a hopeful look in his eyes.

She smiles and nods a little "Sure!" she says as she looks to him. Her eyes shining with happiness at the thought of having a friend.

He smiles too and walks up and gets strawberry milk. "Cool, we can be friends again. Then maybe Dudley can sit with us too!"

He walks up about that time. "Hey Harry, maybe I can what?" he says with a grin. He loved sneaking up on Harry.

He jumps and looks at Dudley with a glare. "Don't do that!" He pouts a little "you scared me."

"sorry" he grins and ruffles Harry's hair a bit making it even messier. "Now, what were you two talking about?

"Well, I was just saying that maybe you would sit with me and Hermonie. I realized she is the same little girl that used to come over when dad had to talk to her parents about their dental drills. Aunt Tuney was going to ask her to come over again soon I think." He says as he looks to Dudley.

"Oh yea, I remember now." He looks to Hermonie with a smile. "Of course I would love to sit with both of you."

She smiles when they both said they would sit with her and walks over to grab her food. Harry on the other hand looks at her then to Dudley. He was happy that he had a new friend. I mean sure he liked hanging out with Dudley but most of the kids did not really like him thanks to Peirs and his friends. They liked Dudley okay though for some reason and it made Harry wonder why they did not like him. He sighs a little and looks up getting his tray. He smiles when he sees the choices and grabs the one he wants. After a few minutes they were out of the line and had their trays. They walk over to a table and sit down.

"so, why did your parents choose to move here?" Dudley asks as he opens his chocolate milk and takes a drink.

She opens hers as well. "I am not sure actually. They just told me one day that we were moving." She shrugs a little. "I did not really think to ask since I never liked my old school."

"Why did you not like it?" Harry asks curiously as he takes a bite of his food.

"Well, kids were always really mean to me. They would always pick on me and every time they did…" she bites her lip a little hoping that she would not make her new friends not want to be friends with her anymore by telling them this.

"Every time they did what?" Harry asks and looks to her with a smile. "You can tell us you know, we are your friends and will be no matter what."

She smiles and takes a breath before she starts. "Well, strange things would happen whenever they would pick on me and I would get upset. Like one time one of them took the book I was reading and I remember being really upset and wanting it back." She says as she bites her lip a little. "Then, they screamed and said that it burned them and they drooped it. Then it sort of just flew to me." She says as she looks to both of them.

Harry looks to Dudley who nods a little saying that he is thinking the same. They both look to her. "Hermonie, Harry and I believe we may know the reason for what happened. We would have to talk to our mom today after school and maybe you can come over so we can explain it to you." He says with a smile.

"So, you don't think Im weird?" she says as she looks to both of them. She was nearly in tears at the idea that they would still be friends with her after telling them that. Then again Harry did say they would be.

"No, we don't. We want to be friends with you. I guess you can say in a way we understand what happened."

"You mean…you know why?" she says her eyes wide. "Is it…bad?" she looks to him with a scared look on her face.

"No, not at all." Harry says with a smile.

She smiles, and they all get back to eating their lunch. Harry on the other hand was excited. He found his friend again and what made it better was that she may be a witch! So that would mean that she would get to come to Hogwarts with him and Dudley. He really did hope so. The rest of the day passed and it was time for Recess. As everyone walks out Harry stops and looks to where Hermonie is waiting for her.

"Coming?" He asks as he looks to her.

She nods to him and smiles "Yes!" she runs outside with him. "Lets go on the swings. I have always just loved them!"

He nods a little and goes on the swings with her. "Do you like going really high on them." He asks as he sits on the one next to her.

"Well, sometimes." She admits with a smile. "I used to be really afraid to go too high but I am getting better now."

They swing for a few more minutes and then get off. As they were walking Harry looks over to see Piers walking up. He has the look in his eyes that he gets when he is about to pick on someone. He moves closer to Hermonie without even thinking about it. Dudley was still inside. He was asked to help the teacher with something.

"Well well, what have we here? No cousin to save you this time Potter?" He says with a sneer as he walks up to them.

He just glares and stays in front of Hermonie. "Go away!"

The other boys laugh a little. "Aww that's no way to talk to us is it?" Piers says with a grin. "You know we have to welcome the new girl." He moves closer to them. "so move and let us get to her before I make you move."

"No, I am not moving so you can hurt Hermonie. I won't let you be mean to her!" He says rather bravely. Little did he know Dudley came out and was watching. He wanted to see what happened. He knew he would step in if needed though.

"What did you say?" Piers says with a glare to Harry.

Hermonie was just standing behind Harry Shaking a little. She realized this must be the bullies that are at this school. She knew they all had them of course.

"Im not moving, so you should just go away and leave us alone." He was completely in front of Hermonie now.

He looks to Harry and shakes his head a bit. He reaches over and grabs Hermione's arm to pull her out from behind him.

Harry sees the scared look on Hermione's face and shoves piers pretty hard. "No!"

"Did you really just shove me Potter?" he says with a grin "well someone has gotten brave haven't they?" He moves closer to him.

"I just don't want you messing with Hermonie. You are nothing but a bit Bully!" he says as he hits piers in the face so hard that he literally falls backwards.

"What the…you just hit me!" he says as blood pours from his lip.

He glares at all of them "Leave us alone!"

Dudley stands there his mouth open he looks to the teacher and knew she saw the whole thing. He runs up to Harry once they had walked off. "Harry, I never thought you would do that!"

He looks to Dudley and smiles a little. "I just didn't like him being mean to Hermonie." He looks to the teacher. "Am I in trouble?"

She smiles sadly "Well, I did see what happened but we will need to call your aunt and uncle to have them come up here." She looks to Hermonie "we will need to call yours too dear." They all nod and walk with her.

It was about 20 minutes later and Harry, Dudley, Hermonie and Piers with his friends were in a room in the office. Then of course all of their parents walk in and sit around the table next to each of their kids.

The principal looks to all of them. He had been told what happened as the teacher saw pretty much all of it and told them,.

"Why am I even here?" Mrs. Polkis says rather rudely. "My son did nothing wrong!"

He sighs a little and shakes his head. "Ma'am, your son is the reason we are here. It seems that he was the one who started what happened today." He looks to Harry with a smile. "Mr. Potter, would you like to tell us what happened?"

He looks to his aunt who gives him an encouraging nod. "O-okay" he says softly and takes a small breath. "Well, me and Hermonie were playing. We had just finished swinging and were about to go over to the slide. Then Peirs and his friends came up and started messing with us. I told them to go away and leave us alone but they kept on and didn't leave us alone. Then he grabbed Hermonie's arm and I got really mad when I saw how scared she was." He closes his eyes for a second and squeezes his aunt's hand as she is sitting next to him. "Then, when he tried to pull her to him I hit him really hard to get him off of her." Tears were in his eyes. "I did not want them to hurt my friend. They are mean to me enough."

"That is not true at all you little Liar!" Piers mom says with a glare. "My son is a nice young man and would not hurt anyone.

Petunia looks to the woman and shakes her head. She was obviously blind to how her son acted. "Excuse me Ma'am but I know for a fact that my nephew would not lie about something like this."

Vernon nods at that as well. "Exactly, while he should not have punched him, I believe what he says is true. Our nephew has come home many times with bruises and cuts. When we ask either our son or nephew they both say the same thing about it being your son. I see no reason why this time should be any different. We believe them both."

Hermonie looks to her parents and smiles a little. "Sir, will Harry get into trouble?" she asks as she looks to the principal. "He was only trying to protect me from them and he was really brave." She smiles and holds her moms hand.

"Well, he will get into a bit of trouble since he did hit a student. However, Mr. Polis you are suspended for a week starting today." He says as he looks to him. "I have gotten many complaints about you messing with students before now and it is time that something is done about it." He looks to Harry. "Mr. Potter, you will serve a detention with your teacher for a week and help her with anything he needs help with. I do not believe you should have hit him but I am proud that you defended your friend." He says with a smile.

He smiles when he looks to the principal. "Thank you Principal Anderson sir."

"Now, I believe this meeting is over." He says as he gets up and opens the door for everyone to leave.

"Vernon, It is nice to see you again. "he says with a small smile as they walk out.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it is good to see you again as well. I take it you just moved here?" He asks them both.

"Yes we did" he says with a small as he looks to Harry and kneels down to his level. "Thank you young man for taking up for my daughter."

"Your welcome sir, she is my friend and I did not like them being mean to her." He says as he looks to him.

Dudley whispers to his mother what Hermonie told them earlier. She looks to him then to Hermonie and nods a bit. "Mrs. Granger?" she says to her mom.

"Oh please, call me Jean." She says as she looks to Petunia.

"Then call me Petunia. I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" she says with a smile. She knew that she should wait for them to find out on their own but the thought of Hermonie feeling like Lily and thinking that she was weird for this did not make her feel good at all.

She looks to her husband who gave a nod then looks back to petunia with a smile. "We would love to."

They all say their goodbyes as it is nearly the end of school anyway. Petunia and Vernon had went and gotten the boys bags from the class room. They look to Harry and Dudley to find them deep in a conversation. They knew they would have to punish Harry to let him know it was not okay to hip people. Although they did want him to know it is okay to take up for yourself and your friends, but to know how to handle it. After a few moments they reach the car and drive down the way to privet drive after a long day.

**Authors Note; Well, another chapter finished! I hope all of you liked this. I wanted to show a bit of Harry's brave side in this chapter and I thought the idea of him taking up for Hermonie would be cute.**

**Also, I put Jean for Hermione's mom since it never gives her parents names but I am not sure what to have her dads name be. Any suggestions on her dads name would be great! I looked it up but there was not really anything. There were only the names given to them when Hermonie modified their memories in Deathly Hallows.**

**Anyway let me know what you all think and I will try and get a new chapter up pretty quick! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Grangers visit and the truth

_Chapter 12 The visit with the Grangers and the truth._

It had been a few days since the incident at school with Harry. Petunia and Vernon had only decided to ground him for about a week. As they both were proud of him for standing up to them and taking up for Hermonie. It was dinner time currently and both boys were upstairs finishing up on their homework.

In the kitchen is Petunia, It is the night that the Grangers are coming over for dinner so she wanted to make sure it is a nice one. There are not many guests over their house for dinner so she enjoys the cooking when there is. She opens the pot and checks on the roast she is making and stirs it a bit before moving on to the vegetables. She works quietly and rather quickly. She did not have too much time left but she is hopeful that everything will be done in time.

"Aunt Tuney, may I have something to drink?" Harry asks as he makes sure not to bother his aunt.

"Of course honey. We just bought a new bottle of Apple Juice and it is in the refrigerator on in the door." She says to him with a small smile as she looks back to the food and continues to prepare it.

He nods a bit and gets the juice, then a glass and walks over and tries to reach a glass out of the cabinet but not having much luck. He sighs a little and thinks I wish I could reach the glass somehow. Then, as suddenly as he said it the glass floats down in front of him. His eyes widen a little at that.

"Woah!" he says his eyes still wide.

She had saw it and she only grins. "Well that is one way to get the glass."

He shakes his head a little and shrugs. "I guess so, I just thought that I wanted to reach the glass and then it floated." He says as he grabs the juice and pours it carefully. Then walks over and puts it up. "Aunt Tuney, do you need any help?"

She smiles a little. "No, I almost have everything done. Have you finished your homework though?" she says as she looks over to him a little.

"Yes, I even finished my science project." He says as he takes a drink of his juice.

She nods and smiles a little. "Good, then you can finish your juice and go into the living room for a bit and watch tv before our guests arrive."

"Yes Ma'am" he says as he walks over to the table to finish his juice.

She turns back to finishing up the food. She knew that Harry was just like his mother and usually did very well in school. She did hope that in a few years that Harry would keep that up in Hogwarts as she has always been proud of him when it came to his high marks in school. She also was very happy that Dudley's grades have come up in the past year or so as she knew at one time he had been having trouble as well. She pulls out the roast and checks it and smiles a little when she notices that it is done. She then works on finishing the carrots and potatoes that she is making which were almost done.

About 30 minutes later, just as Vernon walks down the stairs there is a knock on the door. He walks over and opens it. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, come in!" he says as he moves over allowing them to come in. "Petunia is just finishing up with dinner so it should be ready in a few minutes." He says as he takes their coats and hangs them up on the racks for them.

Hermonie comes in and runs into the living room. She hugs Harry tightly. She was still thankful that he took up for her. "Hey Harry!" she says as she smiles. She then walks over and hugs Dudley as well.

"Hey Hermonie, do you want to watch the movie with us until dinner is ready?" he says as he looks to her.

Dudley hugs her back as well. He knew without a doubt that she would become a very loyal friend to Harry as she was already showing that. He could not be happier with that though as he lets go of the hug so she could sit down next to him.

"Sure!" she sits in between them both and starts to watch the movie

After about 20 minutes dinner was finally finished. Petunia walks into the living room where everyone was talking. "Dinner is Ready everyone." She says with a smile as all the of the kids run into the kitchen. Everyone else walks into the kitchen slowly and sits down.

"Oh Petunia, this looks amazing!" she says with a smile as she looks to the food on the plates. There was roast with potatoes,carrots and white rice with brown gravy.

"Thank you!" she says with a smile. "I had hoped that you would like it. "I know that it is one of Harry's favorites." She looks to him as he takes a bite.

He smiles a little as he chews and swallows it. "Yes! I really do love it Aunt Tuney!" he says as he takes a drink of his milk. He had always loved juice more than anything but he knew that his aunt liked him to have milk every now and then instead of his apple juice. If given the chance he would drink it all the time. Only she knew that so she would get him to drink orange juice at times and milk. He didn't mind though, he knew she just wanted him to be healthy.

"This is very good Mrs. Dursley." Hermonie says politely.

"Why thank you Hermonie, but please, call me Petunia." She says with a smile.

Jean looks to her daughter with a smile. She loved that she could be so polite. "Petunia, I was wondering though. Why it is Harry calls you Tuney instead of Petunia?" she thought it was rather cute that he did though.

"Well, at first he could not say Petunia." She says with a smile at his blush. "only he has kept calling me that over the years. It is the same thing his mother used to call me as well when she was growing up. Even in her teenage years."

"Really?" Harry says with a smile, his eyes shining with excitement at the thought of him calling his aunt the same thing as his mom.

"Mhmm, you have a lot of your mother in you, I have no doubt that you will come to hear that a lot in the next few years." She says with a smile as she knew that once he gets to Hogwarts he would hear that often since there are so many there who knew his mother and knew her very well.

Dinner from then on progressed on many different subjects; they ranged from kids, to school, to drills when it came to Vernon and Roy. After everyone was finished petunia gathers the plates from the table and places them all in the sink to soak a bit and decided that she would wash them later and finish cleaning up. "Shall we all go to the living room and discuss the events a few days ago?" she says as she looks to them with a nod.

Roy looks to his daughter and nods a bit. "Yes, we have always wondered why things happen with our Hermonie but have never had the answers." He says as he walks in the living room and sits next to his wife.

Hermonie sits in between Harry and Dudley. "Is there something wrong with me?" she says after a moment.

"No dear, there isn't" she looks to her parents and says with a sigh. "This will be very hard to explain but what I am about to tell you is the truth. After their nod she thinks for a moment. "Firstly, do either of you believe that magic exists and can be real?"

"Yes, I always have." Jean says after a moment. "I never really thought that may be what is happening with Hermonie though.

Roy looks to his daughter then smiles. "Well, I have never really thought about it but if our daughter has magic then I will support her."

She smiles at their positive attitude and with a nod keeps going. "Well, she is a witch, and Harry and Dudley here are wizards. The things she always does are a form of accidental magic."

"Accidental Magic?" Jean says as she looks at petunia with a confused look. "You mean all children do this that are magical?"

"Yes they do, whenever a magical child gets upset or angry, even excited they can do accidental magic without even realizing it until they have already done it." She says in answer to petunias question.

"Ok, so how does it stop?" He asks as he looks to his daughter.

It was however Vernon who answers his question. "There is a magical school in which the child can attend at the age of 11. They will learn and be taught how to control their magic there. The school is a boarding school that is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"wow, I am not had never thought of our Hermonie going to a boarding school before. Although, if she has this special gift like you say I would love for her to be able to learn more with it." Jean says as she looks to her daughter who looked very excited.

"I feel the same as my wife even if I am not happy with the idea of our daughter not being around us all the time." He says with a smile as he sees her so happy.

**An Hour Later**

Petunia had told them everything she knew of the magical world that she could remember from talks with her sister. She also told them everything that had happened with Harry along with how he was destroyed. They were not happy with the idea that their little girl could be exposed to so much but they somehow just knew that one day she would be a help to change things within this world. They had been told how Muggleborns are treated and they had a feeling that someday Hermonie would change all of that.

"Well, it looks like Hermonie will have some interesting years ahead of her." She says with a smile.

"She will indeed." Petunia says as she looks to the three of them talking about what it will be like. "Now, when she gets her letter in a few years you will know more about it and can introduce her to the world. There will be someone who will arrive to deliver her letter and also take you to get her supplies. They can explain more to you then. However, this is something that no one can be told."

"so when they ask where she goes to school what can we tell them?" Jean asks as she looks to petunia.

"Well, most parents will say that their children are attending a school for the gifted." She says with a smile. "That is what is stated in one of the books that is usually said and some parents come up with their own. "My parents always said that my sister went to a gifted school to those who asked."

:well, I think that sounds acceptable." She says with a smile. She looks to her daughter after a moment. "Hermonie dear, its time to go."

"Can we come visit again please?" she says with pleading eyes. "I love being able to spend time with both Harry and Dudley." It was clear that she liked being around kids who were like her and both her parents were glad that they had decided to move here.

"Of course you can. Maybe Harry and Dudley can both come visit our house sometime as well." Her dad says with a smile.

Everyone says their goodbyes and the Grangers leave to go back to their home. Which was not too far away actually. Petunia looks to both of the boys and smiles. "did you both enjoy having her over?"

"Yes!" Harry says with a smile. "She is a lot of fun!" He could not wait for Hogwarts to be able to go to a magical school and he knew that both her and Dudley felt the same.

"Well, I am glad that you both did." She could tell Dudley did as well even if he was not as outspoken on some things as Harry as he just nodded. "Now, I believe it is time for both of you to have your baths and get ready for bed. Assuming you both finished your homework." She says with a look to Dudley at the last part. She knew Harry had already finished his.

"I finished mine mom." He says as she looks to him. He then looks to Harry. I don't have to ask if you finished yours, he says with a smile.

He blushes a little. "Hush Dudley!" he knew he was just joking with him since Harry had always liked school.

"Ok you two, Bath NOW!" she knew that the longer they stayed up the harder it would be for them to wake up in the morning. That was the last thing she wanted in the morning is grumpy kids.

It did not take long after that and soon the Dursley household was quiet as both boys were sound asleep in their room. Petunia sits on the couch deep in her thoughts. She seems to do this a lot lately. She does not even hear Vernon walk down and sit next to her.

"Pet, are you okay?" he asks as he looks to his wife and puts his arm around her.

"Yes, I am fine." She says with a smile. "I just worry about them entering the magical world in a few years. I know it will be different for all of us."

"Yes, your right it will be. Although, we have known this day would come for years. It will be good for both of them to learn what is needed to control their magic and hopefully someday become great wizards in their world." He says with a smile to his wife.

She smiles at that. She was so glad that Vernon had changed the way the thought of magical people in the past few years. Harry coming to live with them was really the best thing for her family and she could not help but be thankful that she had the chance to raise him. She could only hope that her sister was happy with how her son was being raised. Somehow, she felt that she knew the answer to that without even thinking about it. She sometimes felt as if someone was watching over her and the boys and she had no doubt that it was her sister. She looks to Vernon and says with a smile. "Thank you Vernon, now, lets go try and get some sleep." With a nod they both get up and head up the stairs to try and get some sleep. She lays there for a few moments before sleep claims her. That night she dreamt of her sister and the memories they had together before everything changed. That was how she wanted to remember their relationship.

**Authors' notes: Hope everyone likes this chapter! I had asked in my last chapter for names for Hermione's dad and thank you so much to everyone who sent suggestions.**

**CrescentMoon12: thank you so much for your suggestion. I liked Roy for some reason so that Is what his name became! Lol. Thank you though for your review they always make me smile.**

**Ginnyandharryluvr: I know I sent you a thank you in a message but I really appreciate the reviews! Also, thank you for your name suggestions as well. If you ever have anymore please send them! They help let me know what everyone would like to see. You will see Ron Very soon in the story though no worries! =)**

**Phoenixx Rising: Glad you liked the last chapter. It seemed to fit with how he would be with Hermonie and plus, I realize that I do like Harry's Gryffindor side!**

**Oh, what they have for dinner is what we are having tonight. So when I walked out my room and smelled it I thought I would use it in the story as well! :D**

**Anyway, if anyone has any questions please feel free to send them and any comments as well. Thanks so much for all your reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13 Hogwarts Letters

Chapter 13 Hogwarts Letters

A few years had passed since the day they told the grangers the truth about why their daughter always had strange things happen around her. Since then, the Granger and Dursley family had all become very close to one another, and often visited each other for get togethers and things like that. Now it was nearly time for Dudley's 11th birthday where he would receive his letter if it was to come. No one in the house was really certain if Harry would get his at the same time but everyone was pretty hopeful.

Looking out the window and a smile comes to his face. "Mom look!" He says excitedly. "An owl is coming!"

"I see that Dud, just calm down and it will be here in a minute." She says as she laughs a little. She knew that both boys had been looking forward to this for awhile.

Moments later a brown spotted owl swoops in the open window and lands on the table in between both boys. A smile comes on Dudley's face when he sees the owl has two letters with him instead of one. "Look Harry, he has your letter too!" He says as he grabs his and gives Harry the one Addressed to him.

Mr. D Dursley

4 Privet Drive,

The Last bedroom on the right.

Little winging

Surrey.

Dudley looks to Harry who was looking at his as well. "Go ahead Dud, open yours first!" He says as his cousin nods and opens the envelope and pulling out the letter and reading out loud the following:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Internation Confed of Wizards

Dear Mr. Dursley,

We are Pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

As he finishes with reading the letter he looks over to Harry who opens his and reads the same thing pretty much. Only the names are different. "Mine says the same thing." He says with a smile as he looks to his aunt. "Shouldn't we send a reply saying that we will both be going?" He asks as he looks to the bottom line of the letter and then to his envelop which read:

Mr. H Potter

1st Bedroom on the right

4 Privet Drive

Little Winging

Surrey.

"Yes I will do that." She says as she gets up and runs to get paper and a pen.

Dear Deputy Headmistress,

I would like to inform you that both Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley will be accepting their invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you know since my sister Lily was a muggleborn I am familiar with how things go. I will make certain that both boys get the needed supplies along with get on the train to head to school as well.

Yours sincerely,

Petunia Dursley

She reads over the letter and nods with satisfaction as she ties it to the leg of the owl, making sure that it will not fly off. "There you go." She says as the owl gives a soft hoot and flies off. "Now, what is on the list then?" she says as she looks to both boys.

Harry looks to her and pulls out the second sheet of paper with the list and begins to read the supplies they need out loud.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First- year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS:

All Students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Draughts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 couldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOKSTICKS

He looks to his aunt when he finishes reading the list. "When can we go and get everything?" He says excitedly as he looks at her. He really could not wait to get all of the supplies. H

She looks to Vernon who answered. "Well, we can go and get the stuff today. It will be a good outing for today I think.

"Yes!" Dudley says with a smile.

"Now, both of you need to go and get dressed before we can go." She says and laughs a little when both boys jumped up.

About 30 minutes later both boys were down the stairs and waiting to leave. Harry had a thought of Hermonie. He wondered if she had gotten her letter yet since they have not talked to her much this summer. He walk into the kitchen to where his aunt is.

"Aunt Tuney, I was just wondering, do you think Hermione got her letter yet?" He asks as he looks to her.

"You know what, she did actually." She says with a smile. "I have called her parents and asked if they would like to come along and they said they would."

"Yay, Hermione is coming with us!" He smiles and runs over to tell Dudley. Both boys start to talk rather quickly as they wait for Hermione to get there.

About 30 minutes later there is a knock on the door, Petunia walks over and opens it, smiling as she sees that it is the grangers. "Hello Jean, Roy." She says with a smile and then looks to Hermione. "Hello there, are you excited?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes, I can not wait to get all of my books so I can read some of them!" she says with a smile.

"That is all she has been talking about is getting her books to read them." She says with a laugh. "I think she wants to get to know the wizarding world." Jean says as they walk in the house.

She runs up and hugs both Harry and Dudley and starts talking to them about everything as well. Vernon walks down and greets the Grangers as he looks to Petunia. "So are we ready to go?" He asks as she walks in the living room.

"Yes, we have agreed that everyone can ride with us since there is enough room." She says with a look to Jean who nods.

"I believe it will be easier since we have no idea where to go. Someone from the school came yesterday but we told them that Hermione wanted to go with some friends she met who had also gotten a letter." She says as she looks to her daughter. "She seemed really pleased to know that Hermione already knew a few people who would be attending.

"Well, It is a good thing. Maybe they will make a few more friends as well." Petunia says as she gets up and looks to the kids. "Come on, its time to go."

She got no farther as all 3 kids ran out the door rather quickly to get to the car. She just laughs at that. It was easy to see that they were all excited. She remembered how Lily was that day and it was the same way as her son is right now. She had to remember to have him talk to one of the goblins though since it was in the letter he read from Lily a couple of years ago. She runs out of the room and grabs the letter that she is supposed to give to them as well and places it in her purse. Only about a moment later everyone is in the car and heading to get everything on the long list of supplies.

As she looks to the kids in the back she can not help but smile. She could not wait for Harry to see everything as she knew that he would love it. She did wish that Lily and James could be here to see this moment though. She sighs a little and looks out the window. "They are looking down on him." She thought after a moment, and she knew that they are very proud of him.


	14. Chapter 14 Trip to Diagon Alley

Chapter 14 Trip to Diagon Alley

They were only in the car for what seemed like 30 minutes as the drive to London came to an end. Vernon pulls up to the place and looks back to Harry and Hermonie. He knew they would be able to see it. "Harry, Hermonie, Dudley, can you see a building over there?" He says as he points.

"Yes, I see it uncle Vernon." He says as he looks to his friend.

"Yes, so do I Mr Dursley." She says with a smile.

"I do too dad!" he says excitedly.

Vernon nods a little and looks to them. "Well then, how about you show it to all of us? Since we are not magical you three are the only ones who can see it." He says with a small smile.

They all three look at each other. Not even waiting another moment to get out of the car. Each grabbing the hand of one of their parents as they pull them into the building. It was rather dark but nice all the same. Petunia looks down to Harry as she holds his hand tightly and moves his bangs over his scar. Only someone had already seen.

"Oh my, Its Harry Potter!" The man says softly. Sadly, every one heard him.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Its nice to finally meet you." Said a woman whos name was Doris Crockford.

Harry did not really pay attention to anything after that as many were shaking his hand. It took them around 5 minutes at least to make it to the back where tom opened the entrance for them.

"Now, once you all get your wands then you will be able to open it. You just have to remember the order correctly." He says with a smile. He looks to Harry. "Sorry about that Mr. Potter, its just many think of you as a sort of Hero. Forgive me for putting you in that position. However, I wanted you to be prepared." Yes, he wanted to make sure he was ready for Hogwarts with people staring. He knew it would be much worse. He did feel sorry for the boy though as no child should have to go through what he has already.

"Sir, I understand." He says with a nod. He did understand and perfectly to be honest. He was afraid of how people would react and that helped him a lot. He knew now that he needed to pick his friends carefully as some will really only like him for his fame.

As they walk through the entrance, all three could not believe their eyes. Everything was so amazing to the 11 year olds and nothing but pure excitement and curiosity was in their eyes.

"Wow…Aunt Tuney this place is so big!" he says almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.

She laughs a little and looks down to both boys. "Yes well, it is time we get started. First we need to go to the bank and get some money for your supplies. Your parents left some money for you to pay for yours." She says as she looks to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "You can also change pounds into Wizarding currency as well. They use a different form of money here. We are doing the same for Dudley." She says with a look at her son who was looking around at everything.

She smiles a little at the kids faces. "Come on, we should go to Gringotts first." She looks to Vernon. "I will go with Harry while you exchange pounds for Dudley." She remembered the letter that Harry had found in the trunk a few years ago. She had been curious as to why she wanted him to see someone about it but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Aunt Tuney, what do you think mom's letter meant?" Yes, he remembers the letter and had been curious for awhile now as to what it meant. He looks to his aunt.

She grabs his hand as she looks down to him. "I don't know, but we will find out. She says gently as they walk into the bank.

"Can I help you?" The goblin at the front asked.

"Yes, I am Petunia Dursley, sister of deceased Lily Potter and my nephew Harry Potter is just starting his education. We would like to speak to his account Manager." She did not know the name of who it was. She honestly could not remember.

The goblin looks up to her then moves his eyes over to Harry and with a nod he walks off to get the account manager for the potters. A few moments later another goblin came out and to them. "Hello Mrs. Dursley, I am Nagnok, the account manager for the potter account. Let us proceed to my office and discuss a few matters."

Harry looks to the goblin and his aunt. It could be seen that he was nervous. He looks to Harry with a smile, or at least Harry thought it was a smile. "No need to be nervous Mr. Potter. We have been expecting you for quite some time." He says as they walk into the office and sit down. "Please help yourself to some refreshments." He motions to the stuff on the side of the room then looks to Petunia. "Now, it has come to my attention that you were told potters did not have a will?"

She nods at that. "Yes I was told that they didn't and I found that a bit odd considering they would have a lot of purchases made in the years past as well as a large amount of gold." She did not understand why their will was not read but she intended to find out.

"Yes, they did indeed have a lot. They also did have a will."

"Sir, this was in my mom's trunk that has been at my aunts." He says as he pulls out a letter and hands it to the goblin. "I am not sure what it says. I didn't open it because it was not for me." He says with a shrug as the goblin laughs a bit.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." He says as he takes the letter and opens it. Reading the words that James Potter himself wrote upon them.. "Well, this does change quite a lot."

"May I ask what it says sir?" she asks as she was curious how this would affect her nephew.

"Well Mrs. Dursley, it would see that young Harry here is to receive his Heir ring on his first trip to Hogwarts." He says as he hands the letter to Petunia to read.

_Dear Nagnok,_

_ I Lord James Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of potter do hereby request that should the event of my death arise that my only son and Heir to the Potter Fortune recieves his Heir ring on his 11th birthday during his first trip to Diagon Ally. I also request that he be given the needed information about he laws and customs of an ancient and noble family. As it is the wish of both his mother and I that he is able to fit in with the world he is going into If he has been in the muggle world since our deaths especially._

_ Please make sure that he has all that is needed as well as that the following people are contacted in the event of our death that are named in our will once it is read and make sure that it is followed exactly as it is written! We know there will be some who will wish to use the fame our son will receive in a negative way and we wish for that to be avoided if at all possible!_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Lord James Charlus Potter-_

_House of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

She reads through the letter and looks up to him with a nod. "Please make sure the wishes of his parents are followed Nagnok." She says as she hands the letter back to him before she looks over to Harry with a smile. She knew that going into the magical world would be different for him and she was now realizing just how different it would be. All she could do is hope that with Dudley there with him it would be a bit easier for him to adjust to all of the fame that he would no doubt have to face at Hogwarts.

He nods a and looks to Harry. "Mr. Potter, it is your fathers wish that you receive what we call an Heir ring." He says as he sees Harry's look of confusion.

"An Heir ring sir? I'm afraid I don't understand." He says as he looks to the goblin.

"Not surprising as you were raised In the muggle world. Let me explain" He says to Harry who gave a small nod before he went on. "An heir ring is a ring that goes to the oldest Male of the family on their first trip to Diagon alley or on their 11th birthday. Once they receive their Hogwarts letter. Once you put on the ring those in the wizarding world will know of your status as the potter heir and that you will one day take over the duties of the Potter family." He reaches over and grabs a small book, handing it to Harry. "This belonged to your father and it will explain everything to you. Your responsibilities as heir and much more/" He says as he looks to him to see that he did seem to understand.

"Ok sir that makes sense." He says as he looks down to the book then up to the goblin in front of him. "May I see the ring now sir?" He was curious as he had never had anything from his family before.

"Of course Mr. Potter" He says as he grabs a box, opening it to reveal a white gold ring with a red stone within it. The letter P could also be seen engraved inside the stone as well. "Now, just take the ring carefully out of the box and place it on your finger."

He nods and does as told, placing it on his finger carefully as he looks up to the goblin before him. "Sir, thank you. But what about the will?" he was curious about that.

"That Mr. Potter may be done at another time as I know it is important that you get your school supplies soon." He looks to Petunia before speaking again. "I will contact you with a date and time to arrive for a reading as it seems that this was never read. If it is after the time that Young Harry here is in school they we will be able to request that he come here to Gringotts for business matters as he is Heir to his family." He says to her.

She nods a bit "Thank you for all your help. I did wonder though if you could make it so no one could get money from Harry's vaults without us being notified? Also, we still need to go to get money for our shopping." She added as she remembered they had not yet done so.

"Not to worry Mrs. Dursley, we have retrieved enough money for Harry to get the needed supplies from his vault and we will do as you requested. We also want to make sure that the wealth of the potter family is closely monitored and as you are Harry's legal guardian it would be a good idea to send all transactions in the future to you." He rises from his chair and tells them both goodbyes before showing them out.

As they walk back into the lobby she smiles softly. "Sorry that took so long, lets go and get yours and Harry's supplies." She says to Dudley as he gets up. She looks to Hermonie and her parents. "You are welcome to come along with us. I am sure the kids would love the time together." She knew they rode there together but she was unsure if they would want to do their shopping together.

"We would like that." Jane says with a smile. She looks to her daughter and could not help but smile as well. She loved when she saw her so happy.

"Aunt Tuney, can we go to get our books first, please?" he says with his eyes shining.

She laughs a little at that. "Yes Harry of course we can." She could not help but be reminded of her sister in certain times with Harry. Some of the things that he did reminded her of her.

"Yes!" He says as he bounces up and down a little.

Vernon looks to him and was trying not to smile. "Harry! You need to calm down before we go in there. If you do we may even allow you to get a few extras." He says to the boy.

"Yes sir" he says and walks with his aunt.

"Mom, will we be allowed to get a pet?" he asks, knowing his mom was not fond of them but he really hoped they could.

She looks to both boys who were curious about that and sighs a little. "Yes of course, but only after we have everything else. Understood?" she says sternly as she looks to both boys receiving a nod.

"Can I get a few extra books too?" Hermonie asks as she looks to her father.

"Yes darling you can." Roy says and kisses the top of her daughters head. "Just not too many. We do have a limit as you already know." He looks to her with the stern look that told her they had discussed this more than once.

"Yes Daddy, only 10 extra books. No more, no less." She says as she walks with them.

"Yes, I think you have our rules by now." He grins and walks with both of them.

Both families first walk into Flourish and Blotts to get all the required books. Plus, the few extras that Hermione and Harry insisted they wanted. As she looks to her nephew she could not help but smile. He has so much of his mother in him and he doesn't even realize it. They finish and walk up to the counter.

"I can't wait to read some of these!" She says excitedly

"I know! Me either!" Harry says just as happy.

Dudley just looks at them and shakes his head a little. "Well I may read them. I am just more excited to go to the actual school. Not so much read the books but hey, I am sure I will read some of them." He says with a smile as they walk over to get their robes

It really only took them a few minutes to get the needed robes for their first year at Hogwarts. They all chatted for a few minutes while they were waiting for them to be finished. After a few moments a blonde haired boy walked into the shop and was told to stand on the platform next to Harry to be measured for his robes.

The boy looks to him with a small nod before speaking. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

He looked at the boy and got an odd feeling around him. He reminded him of the boy piers who always bullied him in Primary. "Yes, I am along with my cousin and my friend Hermonie."

"Ahh…so what house are you hoping to be in?" He asks as he looks to him. Not bothering to pay attention to the others at the moment.

"Honestly, I would be happy with any house I am sorted at. I would think that being in any house would be better than not being able to go to Hogwarts at all.

The boy looked at him and shrugged only a little as it was obvious he did not agree completely with that. "Well I want to be in Slytherin!" The boy stated rather proudly. "All my family has been in Slytherin for generations." He was quiet for a moment. "so were your parents magical?" he asked and it was obvious blood meant a lot to him.

"Yes, they were. Only you will find out soon that blood matters none to me. If you have the gift of magic then to me you are worthy of being called magical." He said with a glare.

"You do, do you? I think they should not be allowed as they do not know our ways if they ware muggle born!" he said rather loudly attracting the attention of many,

"Well it seems you and I have very different views but I will say this my mother was a muggle born and a very powerful witch. My cousin and friend over here are both muggle born so I would appreciate it if from now on you keep what you have to say about blood to yourself as I do not wish to hear it." Harry stated to him with a glare.

Dudley just looked to his cousin I awe as he had never seen him state something so boldly like that before. Then again he could not blame him as he knew how much Harry loved his family and friends. He looked away from the boy just as he was told by the owner that they were finished.

As they walked out and went to get the last item on their list, their wands. Dudley looks to Harry. "You know Harry, I had no idea you were capable of that. But you really put him in his place!" He says with a smile as he put his arm around his cousin while they were walking."

He smiles and shrugs a little. "Well it doesn't matter to me. I mean both of you are muggle born and it wouldn't change anything if you weren't magical to me. You are all still people the way I see it."

Petunia looks to Vernon with a smile as Harry said that they both knew that this child was special but all of this just proved it farther to them. "Harry, those are very good ways to look at things. Never loose that as you grow as with it you could one day change the wizarding world for the better." She says with a smile and ruffles both boys hair gently before they walk into the shop.

As they all entered the shop Harry stiffens a little as he can feel the different magic around the shop he looks around a little before a man comes out of literally nowhere it seems.

"Hello, welcome to Olivanders. I would assume you are all here for your first wand?" At their nods he looks to all of them. "so which of you will go first?"

They all look at each other and after a moment Hermione looks to Olivander. "I will go first sir." She says with a confident voice even though she was nervous. After only a few tries Hermonie had her wand. 0¾", Vine, dragon heartstring" Mr. Olivander said after a moment. "A very good combination Mrs. Granger, you will be a very powerful witch someday." He says before looking to the others.

"I will go next Sir." Dudley said after a moment and walks up to the counter as olivander begins grabbing wands. After trying quite a few Dudley was beginning to get worried that maybe none were for him when Olivander handed him another one. He took it hesitantly and waved it into the air. A shower of red and gold sparks come out of the wand. "Woah"

"Excellent Mr Dursley. The wand you are now the owner of is 12" Apple Unicorn Hair. A very rare wood combination but one you will do much good with should you choose too." He says as he looks to the last one. "Ah Mr. Potter I have been waiting to see you."

He walks up to the counter as well. "Hello sir." He says softly as he listened to olivander tell what his parents wands were. His fathers was 11", Mahogany, pliable good for Transfiguration and his mothers 10¼", Willow, swishy good for Charms. He was not sure why but he could not help but smile at finding this out. He always loved stuff about his parents.

"He looks to olivander and takes the first wand waving it which was not a math. It took quite a few and Harry was like Dudley beginning to think none were for him.

A few moments later he returns with a box" Try this one Mr. Potter, Holly and Phoenix fether Nice and Supple." He says after a moment and hands him the wand.

He waved it and smiled when he saw sparks come out of it. He had finally found his wand.

After he looked to olivander who had told him that his wand was the brother of you know who. "Sir, I do not wish to be like him. I would rather choose a path of good."

Mr. olivander looks at the boy in front of him and nods a little. "I believe you will Mr. Potter, we can expect great things from you someday." He says as he takes the money for Harry's wand.

It did not take long for everyone to make sure they had everything. After a day full of shopping they were finally done. "Aunt Petunia, do you think it will matter that my wand core is the same as his?" He asks his aunt softly.

She looks to him and shakes her head softly. "No, I don't think so. It is your choice Harry r ather you use magic for light or dark and you have said many times you wish to do good in the world so I have no doubt that will be exactly what you do." She says with a smile and a hug to both the boys. She would miss them but she knew they would both love being at Hogwarts and she was excited for them both.

As they headed back to Privet drive she knew that things would soon change but she could only hope that they would change for the better and she had a feeling they would. She knew it would be hard on Harry but they would always be there for him no matter what and help him in anyway they could as it was his destiny to change the very world he was born into and she would help him one way or another.

**Authors Note: I am soooo sorry this took so long. I got a cold recently and was not able to update. Then after I felt better I just was not able to find the time. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I know it can not compete with J.K rowlings but I tried to add my own stuff as well as keep to hers. **

**Another thing there are some who have said they don't like that I add my own stuff and to them I have to say I look up as much info as I can find and try to make the facts realistic but if they are not exactly right then oh well. This is fan fiction and as long as the general idea is right then that is all that should matter. I enjoy writing this and am doing so to get better at my writing.**

**Also thank you to everyone who sends reviews of encouragement it really does help me. I also like the suggestions as well.**


	15. The Potter Will

Chapter 15 The Potter Will

The trip to Diagon Ally was one the boys talked about for a days as they both enjoyed it. Both boys in question right now were sitting in their rooms. Harry was laying on hisbed reading his first year texts as he wanted to be ready. Plus he wanted to learn as much as he can about the wizarding world. He had also read all the starter books he got that most muggle born students are encouraged to read as it helps them understand their powers more and how everything works.

Dudley was in his room as well at his desk. His quill in his hand as he tried to get his writing where it should be. He was not doing so well right now but then again when you are used to writing with pens and pencils it was a lot easier. Petunia on the other hand had just finished cleaning and she noticed that both boys were busy within their rooms and very quiet. She walks up slowly to find Harry lost within a book and smiles a little. He had always been one to love to read. When she noticed it instead of ignoring it she embraced it,. That was one day she remembered well.

**Flashback:**

_A little boy of about 5 walks into the kitchen where his aunt was making dinner._

"_Aunt Tuney, May I get a library card so I can check out books?"_

_she looks to the little boy in question and is reminded of her younger sister at the moment. "Yes Harry, of course. We will go tomorrow after school and see about getting you one as they don't close until 4." She says with a smile. "You know, your mother loved to read as well." She says to him._

"_Really?" he said with a smile as he bounced up and down a little. _

"_Yes really, now why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner and I will talk to your uncle about tomorrow when he gets home." She could not help but smile as the little boy ran up the stairs to the bathroom._

_With a smile she walks down to goes to finish dinner. She could see no reason why it would not be okay for him to have book as he liked._

**End Flashback**

He looks up to see his Aunt at the door. "Hey Aunt Tuney" he says softly as he closes his book and looks up to her as she walks into the room.

She sits down on the bed next to him and kisses the top of his head. "What is it that you are reading?" she asks curiously and smiles as he holds up the book. "Hogwarts A History."

"I really like it so far! Hogwarts seems so cool!

She could not help but laugh a bit as he said that. "well I have no doubt that you will love It, Dudley as well."

"I hope so, is he reading his books too?" He asks as he marks his place and looks at her.

"No actually, he is practicing his writing with the quills." She was still on the bed next to him.

"Oh…I have practiced some but im not very good at it yet." He grabs a piece of paper from his desk and shows her. "I think I need a whole lot of practice."

"Don't worry Harry, you will get it. Just remember all the practice you used to get when you would try a few years ago with your mothers things. You and Dudley both seemed to have done well."

He nods a little with that. "Yes Aunt Tuney." He smiles a little and yawns as he was reading his book.

She kisses the top of his head and walks down the stairs.

He closes the book and looks around at everything. He wanted so much to learn all he could as he realized that he did not know much about the world he was entering. He could only hope that he would catch up soon. He places the book on the table by his bed and lies down with another yawn. He wanted to try and get some sleep.

**The Next Morning**

As she sat in the living room she could not help but think of what all would happen today. The day of the will reading of her sister and husband. She was not too sure how Harry would take this but she knew that she needed to be there for him. She did wonder why the will could not have been read by Harry earlier but in a way she understood as it was the age he would once again enter the world he had been born into.

She walks into the room quietly and looks in at the sleeping boy. She did hate to wake him up but they needed to get going. "Harry, its time to wake up." She said that softly as she rubbed his cheek softly with her thumb before placing a kiss on his forehead.

Opening his eyes slowly he looks to his aunt and rubs the sleep out of them. "Will we eat here or on the way?"

She smiles at that. Trust Harry to think about food this early in the morning before anything else. "We will get something on the way. Vernon has off today and has taken Dudley for the day so it will be just us.

"Oh, ok that's fine then." He says with a smile as he gets up to get dressed. He did love the time with his Aunt when there was no one around. Although he knew that today it would be a challenge as he did wonder if he is really ready for this.

**At Gringotts Bank**

As he walks in with his aunt he closes his eyes for a moment. He knew that today they would read his parents will. Even if he could not get his full inheritance right now. He could not help but be nervous and as he looks up to his aunt she gives him a small smile. "Aunt Tuney, I am really nervous."

She looks down to her nephew and pulls him closer to her. "It will be fine Harry, I promise. I am right here with you."

He nods a little and looks forward as they walk up to the goblin teller.

"Hello" she says politely. "We have an appointment with the Potter account manager at any time we arrived here to get Harry's Supplies for school."

With a the goblin known as slivertooth walks around to them. "Very well Mrs. Dursley, I shall escort you and Mr. Potter to Nagnok right away, just come this way with me."

They walk to the office where Silvertooth is waiting for them he looks to them both. "Pleasure to see you both again. Now should we get started then?"

"It is a pleasure to see you again as well." He says to the goblin. "But yes please."

They both sit down at the desk and with a nod Silvertooth picks up the folder from his desk opening it and reading the papers within.

_ The last will and Testament_

_ Of James and Lilly Potter_

_We being of sound and mind do hereby declare this our final will and testament. We leave the following: If one of us should somehow survive Harry is to go to the remaining parent. Inheriting everything not listed below to others on his 17th birthday if not before._

_Should we both pass he is to herby go to the following:_

_Sirius Black (God Father)_

_Alice Longbottom (God Mother)_

_Andromeda and Ted Tonks (Very close friends)_

_Lastly to Petunia and Vernon Dursley (if no other options available__

_If at all possible we would like for him to be raised in the wizarding world but we realize at the times right now that may not be possible._

_To Sirius: we leave you the amount of 5,000 Galleons. We realize that you don't need it but you have been a great friend to us so me and Lily both feel as if you deserve it._

_To Peter Pettigrew: we leave you nothing! If we are both dead then it is him (Not Sirius!) who betrayed us as Peter was our secret keeper!_

_To Remus Lupin: we leave you 10,000 Galleons in the hopes that you will use it well maybe even buy some suitable clothes. Plus, like Sirius you were one we could always count on._

_To our dearest Harry, we are both sorry we can not be there to watch you grow but we keep the hope that you will grow up happy. Should you be orphaned we leave everything to you as Heir to the potter family it is your right. We hope one day to see you again son and never forget that we love you._

_This conclude the last will and testament of Lilly and James potter_

_Witnesses: Alice Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Silvertooth Potter account Manager_

As they finished the will Harry looks to his Aunt tears within his eyes. He did not know what to say. While he knew his parents were gone he still missed them terribly.

She looks to her nephew and smiles gently hugging him for a moment before wiping his tears. She looks to Silvertooth as he had been quiet letting Harry get a hold on his emotions. "So what will happen now?"

"well, silvertooth explained as stated in the will he will come into full responsibility when he comes of age but there will be a few things he can do now. If you would like we can discuss those another day though."

At her nod she looks to Harry who seems to have calmed down some. "So is this it for now?" she asks as she looks to silvertooth.

"Yes, within a year or so we will be able to do an abilities test on him or even sooner if you wish to see what talents and abilities he has inherited."

"would you like to do that now Harry?" she asks him softly.

"No thank you Aunt Petunia. I just want to go home." It was easy to see he had gotten tired from all the crying he had done in the past few minutes.

She nods and grabs his hand as he gets off the chair. "we will contact you very soon I am sure."

"Not to worry Mrs. Dursley we shall be contacting you thought the year as well.. If you are okay with it we can do an inheritance and abilities test another day or even over the next holiday. Farewell for now."

They both walked out of the bank Harry lost in his thoughts as he kept going back to what all happened. He knew his parents had passed but actually being able to read the will just confirmed that and made him really miss them a lot.

After only about 30 minutes both Harry and Petunia were home. It had taken a lot out of him so within even 5 minutes he had fallen asleep in his room. There is only a about 3 days left before the Hogwarts journey and as she sat there in the living room she could not help but wonder if he would be ready for this a long with Dudley as well. Then again she wondered if she is ready for this. After all, both of them would be gone most of the year so it would be rather quiet and she wondered how she would take it. The only thing left to really do though is make sure that they both get on the train safely.

**Authors Note: To everyone who follows me I am so sorry for the amount of time it has taken for an update. Things have been pretty crazy around here. Not only have I been getting cold after cold along with my allergies but my dad has been in and out of the hospital and recently had to have surgery. So until now I have not really had the time to update. However I will do my best to get more updates sooner. So any suggestions you have would be welcomed The Next chapter will be the train ride to Hogwarts and even possibly the Arrival so I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the next one will follow soon! Thank you all for your reviews!**


End file.
